The Black Ashikabi
by Grimheart
Summary: the Dursley's were died, while on a business trip to Japan they were killed in an accident, a six year old Harry left in the car. But after years of abuse, both psychological and physical, the Boy Who Lived is a very different person than anyone had been expecting. Then add into the equation the fact he is the Ashikabi to the Black Sekirei, and you have a recipe for chaos!
1. The Boy in the Car

**Hey, so I was looking through some Harry Potter crossovers and found one called** 'The bloody Ashikabi', **by** 'Arawn D. Draven' **(which I would recommend to anyone who likes HP/Sekirei). It gave me an idea for one of my own and, after getting permission from** Arawn D. Draven, **here it is.**

**Just a warning, for those that have already **read 'The bloody Ashikabi', **this first chapter will have a few similarities, such as how Harry will end up at MBI, and like I have already said I have permission.**

**Another warning, this fic is rated M for a reason, and though there will be humour, some of it might be a little dark.**

**You have been warned!**

**Also, I will only use _italic_ for speaking different Japanese when there is someone in the fic who doesn't understand it, otherwise it will just be normal.**

XXX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Sekirei

XXX

**Summary**- the Dursley's were died, while on a business trip to Japan they were killed in an accident, a six year old Harry left in the car. But after years of abuse, both psychological and physical, the Boy Who Lived is a very different person than anyone had been expecting. Then add into the equation the fact he is the Ashikabi to the Black Sekirei, and you have a recipe for chaos. How will his involvement affect the Sekirei plan?

XXX

Chapter 1- The Boy in the Car

XXX

Takami Sahashi was in a foul mood as she barked orders at the many employees running around her like a bunch of headless chickens, a large frown on her face, and a cigarette in her mouth. It had been a _long_ day, longer then it usually was for her, and had just ended in the death of not only the English family that had been visiting for a business deal, but also thirty MBI scientists.

The moment she had seen the Dursleys, Takami knew she would hate them. The women had been a tall, thin thing, with beady eyes and overly sweet tongue that made her sick to listen to. The Man, who was without a doubt the fattest thing she had ever seen in her life, was a bumbling idiot, who tried, and failed, to sound smarter and more important than he actually was. Finally there was their son, a boy who seemed to be trying to match his father in the size department, who had been _beyond _spoiled, and was the cause of this whole mess.

Even with the three guards helping her escort the family around MBI tower, the little brat had somehow gotten away from them, something she was going to have a talk about the three men who were supposed to be stopping exactly that, and had wondered into one of the labs. The boy had then, after his parents caught up to him, managed to accidentally activate an emergency sterilising protocol sealing both himself, his parents and thirty scientists in the room with him.

The program was designed so that in the event something dangerous, such as a virus, would not be able to spread passed the infected area. It did this by first sucking out all the oxygen from the room, before realising a gas designed to kill any and all organic matter, which included the human body.

Takami was going over the story they would realise to the press about the incident, already planning on blaming the three English idiots that had caused the whole mess in the first place, before letting out a tired sigh.

It was no wonder her hair had turned white, the stress from this job would probably kill her one day, and the fact that the man she worked for was an idiot didn't help.

The moment this thought crossed her mind, she felt the phone in her pocket start to vibrate, and after fishing it out frowned when she saw the name displayed on the screen as she prepared for the headache that was Minaka.

"What the hell do you want, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm busy trying to clean up this whole mess the stupid English assholes made!"

"Heelllooo Takami-kuuuun, so nice to hear your voice!"

"What the hell do you want Minaka?"

Even if she couldn't see him, Takami could almost feel the idiotic smirk on the man's face, and it made her want to beat the crap out of him.

"I need you to go and have a look at the Dursleys car, one of the cameras in the parking lot had picked something up from it and I want you to check it for me. I have even sent Yume to meet up with you, wasn't that nice of me?"

Growling under her breath, Takami rubbed her forehead from where a vein was popping out as her eye twitched, trying to calm down before speaking.

"Why the hell are you sending me?!"

"Oh, no reason, now I really have to go, see you later Takami-kun!"

Before she had time to respond the call was cut off, leaving her standing there with her eye twitching even more, her grip on the phone getting so strong it looked as if it might break in her hand any second.

XXX

The parking lot for the MBI tower was built under the tower itself, with the only way into the building from it being three elevators that needed a security card to use. It was also fitted with security cameras, basic, motion activated, heat sensitive, and every other type the paranoid mind of Minaka could come up with.

But while Takami thought the CEO was a lunatic, she couldn't deny the over the top security had stopped more than one 'spy' from getting access to the building. This was why she didn't really mind _too_ much, that he had sent her down to investigate the Dursleys car. Takami doubted that the family had been trying to teal information or sneak someone to do it, they were just too stupid to be involved in anything that would actually require thought, but it was better safe then sorry.

She Number 08, Yume, waiting for her at the elevator when she stepped out, looking towards one of the many cars on the far side of the parking lot with a small frown on her face. Like most of her sisters, Yume was the embodiment of beauty, with curves in all the right places, large doe like brown eyes, and tight cloths that clung to her body almost like a second skin. The fact she was frowning was odd, because Yume was without a doubt one of the most cheerful, if at times hyper, Sekirei Takami had ever met.

"Something wrong, Yume?"

For a moment the only response Takami got was the brunets frown deepening slightly as she turned to look at her out of the corner of her eye, never taking them completely off of the car she had been staring at.

"I don't know, but I'm getting a bad feeling in my stomach, like we're about to find something really bad…I don't like it."

Letting a frown cross her won lips at her friend's words, Takami pulled out a fresh cigarette, before putting one of her hands in her pockets and started to casually walk towards the car. She knew Yume was only a few meters behind her, preparing to jump in if something happened. It wasn't until she was a few feet away from the car that something odd about it hit her, the windows were blacked out. The car was obliviously a rental, and the only way in Japan you were given a car with blacked out widows was if it was pacifically requested, and was a lot more expensive than just getting a normal car.

Why would the Dursleys need blacked out windows?

Her eyes narrowing, Takami pulled the keys that had been confiscated from the body of the whale man, she never bothered to remember any of their names, and pointed it at the car as she unlocked it. Even with the windows blacked out, the scientist didn't miss the slight shadow that moved in the back seats, and after sending a glance to Yume, moved to open the door.

Only to stare in shock at what was on the other side of it.

"Oh, what a cute little boy!"

Not even bothering to look at the Sekirei behind her, who she already knew was probably smiling, Takami couldn't take her eyes off of what she was seeing.

Crouched on the floor on the other side of the car behind the seat, trying to make himself as small as possible, was a small boy who couldn't be older than four. He looked extremely thin, which was only made worse by his clearly too big cloths, with messy black hair. She couldn't see his eyes, because at the moment he had his head tucked into his knees with his hands over it, but it was clear his whole body was quivering.

Frowning slightly, confused as to why the boy was even in the car in the first place, Takami leaned forward slightly.

"_Who are you and what are you doing in this car._"

He didn't even look up, and if possible seemed to curl in on himself even deeper than before, which caused her to frown. Taking a moment to think, she let out a sigh before switching to English instead, hoping to get a response.

"Who are you kid?"

This time he did look at her, if only slightly, and Takami saw a pair of almost glowing green eyes. But there was something about them that made her feel uneasy, though she couldn't put her finger on what it was, and before she could think about it her thoughts were interrupted by the boy speaking. His voice was very soft and quiet, as if he didn't use it often, and was slightly muffled by his knees.

"I'm Harry Potter, miss…"

"Takami, and the other woman behind me is Yume, why were you locked in the car?"

At this question, the now identified Harry seemed to try and push himself even further into the floor, and something inside Takami's head was screaming at her that something wasn't right.

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said I had to stay in the car and not let anyone see me until they came back."

So he was the Dursleys nephew…that explained why he didn't look anything like them, but not why he was here in the first place.

Letting out a sigh Takami took a step back, taking a long puff of her cigarette, before talking.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but they aren't coming back, there was an accident all three of them died."

At her words Harry's whole body went completely still, before finally lifting his head from his knees and looking at her with a completely blank expression that didn't look right on such a small boy.

"…their dead?

Raising an eyebrow at the odd reaction the boy was having, though she just assumed it was shock, Takami gave a silent nod. She was about to ask him more questions when she saw his eyes role into the back of his head.

It seemed Harry had just fainted.

Frowning, she turned to Yume who had a worried expression on her face as she looked at the boy, and cleared her throat to get the woman's attention.

"Yume, can you carry Harry to exam room 3? It looks it the shock was too much for him."

Without waiting for a reply, and a quick worried glace at the boy of her of, Takami made her way to the elevators to prepare a bed for them to lay the kid on until he woke up.

XXX

Takami felt her mind hit a wall when the words Yume was saying to her finally registered, her face falling into a blank mask, and her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"Could you reaped that, please?"

"I said something is wrong, He's too light even for someone his size, and I can feel something weird on his back."

She wasn't surprised that Yume did understand what her word might mean, after all the concept of child abuse probably didn't even fit in her mind as a possibility, but for Takami it made her blood run cold.

Without a word to the still confused Sekirei, she gently turned the boy onto his stomach and grabbed a pair of scissors, her hand shaking slightly as she slowly started cutting the back of his shirt off. But the further she cut, the more her hand shook, and by the time she had finished her eyes were wide in horror at what she was seeing.

The boys back was completely covered in scare tissue, not an inch of flesh was speared from the intricate networks of overlapping damaged flesh. There were even fresh bruises on his lower back and sides, a deep angry black, and on his shoulders Takami could even see burn marks. There was also the fact that even with so much scar tissue, the boy was so under wait that his bones were sticking out under his skin, and they could even see the ridges of his spine.

She heard the gasp of horror from Yume, followed by the sound of something metal falling to the ground as she knocked into a table as she backed away, and glanced up to see the Sekirei had both hands covering her mouth. Falling into a chair next to the bed, Takami could do nothing but stare at the boys back in morbid fascination as her mind tried to process what she was seeing.

This wasn't child abuse, it was torture! How was this kid even alive?!

After about a minute of just staring at Harry's back, the shock finally wore off and her mind was able to form different thoughts and emotions again, and the moment this happened they were both consumed by one thing…rage.

Who could anyone do such a thing to a child, their own nephew even? Where were his parents?

If the Dursleys weren't already dead, Takami would have given them to Karasuba to play with!

"H-how could anyone do this to a child?"

Turning her attention to the clearly shell shocked Sekirei, Takami realised she didn't have any words to say to the alien, there was nothing she _could_ say. Looking at the boys back, thinking of the people that had done such a thing, made her ashamed to be a human. But before she could think of anything, they were both broken from their thoughts by the sound of groaning, and looked to see Harry was finally waking up.

Takami watched as the small boy in front sat up, looked around the room for a second, before turning to stare at her with the same blank expression she had seen on his face before he passed out. Even his eyes seemed to be slightly dull, and he was sitting much too still for someone so young, her own kids couldn't stop moving for more than a few seconds at a time.

She waited for the boy to say something, but all he did was stare at her, and when the silence had stretched on for five straight minutes without any sign of change she decided to break it herself.

"Harry, do you remember what I told you before you passed out?"

"Yes Miss Takami, my Uncle, Aunt and Cousin are dead."

His voice was as empty as his face, and the scientist couldn't help but feel a chill run down her spine when she heard it, no child should even be _able_ to talk like that.

Gathering her nerve, knowing that her next question might cause a problem if he reacted badly, Takami leaned forwards slightly in her chair.

"Harry, I saw your…can you tell me what happened?"

At this question the boy's face finally showed some emotion, thought it wasn't the one she was expecting, and instead of looking sad or angry she saw confusion.

"I don't understand, Miss Takami…"

"Harry…you do know that it isn't normal for a boy your age to have so many scars…don't you?"

For a moment her only response was an even more confused expression, his head tilted to the side slightly, before he said something that made her mind freeze all over again.

"But I'm a Freak, I deserve it, Freaks are supposed to be punished for being Freaks…"

A loud banging sound over to her right caused Takami to look at Yume for a moment, only to see that the Sekirei had thrown one of the work tables across the room into the wall, her face a masked of rage as she shouted in Japanese so Harry wouldn't understand her.

"_HOW DARE THEY! HOW DARE THEY MAKE HIM THINK HE SHOULD BE TREATED LIKE THAT! IF THEY WERE STILL ALIVE I WOULD TEAR THEIR SPINES OUT THROUGH THEIR THROATS AND SHOVE THEM BACK UP THERE ASS'S!"_

While shocked at the normally loving Sekirei's harsh threats, Takami found herself agreeing with her, to make a child think he deserved such torture was unthinkable.

"_I never knew you had it in you, Yume-chan, I'm so proud._"

Hearing the all too familiar voice behind her which sent another cold shiver down her spine, Takami turned her now wide eyes to see none other than Karasuba, the Black Sekirei herself, standing in the doorway with a large grin on her face.

"_What the hell are you doing here?_"

Seeming to ignore her question for the moment, Karasuba walked into the room, one hand on her sword and her trademark grin on her face. She sent a glance at Harry, though didn't seem to pay him any kind of attention, before finally turning her attention on the white haired scientist.

"_Minaka sent me to find out what was going on, he was worried when you didn't call and tell him what you found, though I must admit I was surprised to hear Yume-chan talking in such a vulgar way..._"

When saying the last part Karasuba sent her fellow Sekirei a small smirk, only to frown when she saw her attention was still fixed on the boy, clearly not liking the fact Yume was ignoring her to stare at Harry with tear filled eye. Takami watched as the Black Sekirei finally turned to look at him properly, only to freeze the moment she did and gasp, her eyes wide and pupils shrunk to pin pricks.

Now, Takami had been working with Sekirei for several years now, and was one of the only people who knew anything about them. It was because of this knowledge that she was able to recognise the psychotic Sekirei's reaction, which caused her own eyes to widen in both shock and fear, her skin getting paler by the second.

XXX

One look was all it took for Karasuba, just one looking into those dull, almost lifeless green eyes and she just _knew_. She felt her chest tighten, her breath coming in short bursts, as her hands got sweaty and the grin on her face reached a level thought impossible. This boy was like her…or he was about to be…close to being the same. He was right on the edge, looking over without a safety rope, and the thought sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

He was broken, already beyond repair, and most importantly he was her Ashikabi, her _one_ as Yume liked to preach.

Ignoring both Yume and Tamaki, the Number 04 Sekirei moved so that she was sitting on the side of the boys bed, inwardly laughing when she saw Yume look like she wanted to jump forward and pull her away. She locked eyes with his, her stomach doing a flip at the dead look in his eyes.

"Hi"

His expression didn't change, and his only reaction was a slight tilt of the head.

"Hello…"

"I'm Karasuba."

"Harry Potter"

"Do you want to know something Harry-chan? I find you interesting…which is lucky for you because if I didn't I'd have run you through with my sword."

"It wouldn't work, I'm a Freak…"

Raising an eyebrow, not sure if she was more surprised at the fact he wasn't scared about the being run through or that he didn't think it would work, Karasuba smirked evilly and leaned forward slightly.

"Oh really, perhaps I should do it just to make sure?"

"_That's enough Karasuba, get away from Harry-kun!_"

The moment Yume stepped towards her, Karasuba began unsheathing her katana, a large grin on her face in anticipation for a fight with her rival.

A fight that never came.

She saw out the corner of her eye as Harry turned to look at the aggressively moving Yume as she walked over to them, saw the green of his eyes actually _glow_, and then the next thing anyone knew the brown haired Sekirei flew backwards and hit the wall with enough force to creak it around the impact.

"It's rude to interrupt."

For several minutes after that the only sound in the room was of Yume's now laboured breathing, the impact with the wall actually breaking several of her ribs, while the three women just stared at the still emotionless child sat on the bed. Karasuba could only grin, not only was her Ashikabi different from the usual pathetic humans, but he had just thrown Yume into a wall hard enough to do damage.

This might just be the happiest day of her life!

Smirking at the boy, her hand still on her partly drawn katana, the grey haired Sekirei reached out to pat the boy on the head. Only for him to flinch away from the hand as if it was on fire, his face suddenly losing its emotionless expression as he backed away from her.

Frowning slightly, not liking the sudden change, Karasuba was finally able to catch a glimpse of his back when he turned away from her slightly. In that moment, time froze for the katana wielding Sekirei, the world fading to black and white until her and Harry were the only things in colour.

Her pupils dilating to the point they were nothing but little dots in her eyes, in a move faster than most eyes could follow, Karasuba grabbed his right wrist and pulled it towards her. His small body was forced to follow it, though she was happy to hear not so much as a whimper from him, before she grabbed the front of his now torn shirt and held him up to her face.

"I want you to listen very carefully, my little Harry-chan, from now on the only person allowed to leave a scar on your skin will be me. If anyone else tries to hurt you, make them _bleed_, make them bleed so much they fall into a permanent sleep. From this day on, I am the only person allowed to touch you…"

Her voice was sickly sweet, and laced with enough malice to have rendered an army to their knees in fear, but it got the result she wanted.

For a moment there was no response, and Harry just started at her with wide eyes, but then she saw it. The dead look in his eyes was slowly being replace by something else, something she had seen every day when looking in the mirror, and it made her grin. Harry's eyes were slowly filling with a mixture of insanity and bloodlust, seeming to actually glow again with an unknown power, and a grin almost exactly the same as the one she herself wore was slowly starting to spread across his lips.

Without thinking Karasuba leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, her back exploding in black light as her wings shot out, so big that they started to curve when they reached the walls of the room. The kiss only lasted for a second, after all he was only a boy, she would have to wait for him to mature before doing anything serious first, but the flood of power now running through her veins was euphoric.

Pulling back so she could look into his eyes, her grin stretching to dangerous proportions, Karasuba stared into his eyes as she spoke her pledge.

"Sekirei Number 04, Karasuba, may my blade be stained red with the blood of my Ashikabi's enemies."

XXX

Takami could do nothing but watch in absolute horror at the scene before her, actually being able to see with her own eyes as the boy's mind shifted, twisted into something horrific. Then just as she though it couldn't get any worse Karasuba had gone and winged herself on the boy, ensuring there would be nothing anyone could do to try and fix the damage her words had caused.

She saw Yume watching the two in wide eyed shock, her arms wrapped around her chest tightly to try and lessen the pain from her broken ribs, and tears falling down her cheeks. Takami knew what was going through the girls mind.

Ever since she had been woken up, Yume had talked about how Love was the answer to all things, how it could heal any wound. She believed that for a Sekirei to find her _true_ Ashikabi, was to fine true love and peace of mind. But what had just happened in front of her spat in the face of everything she believed in, at the idea of love itself, or at least the way she saw it.

And what the hell had he done to make her fly across the room without even touching her? He was human, humans didn't have powers, but apparently Harry had some kind of Telekinetic ability? If that was true then why would he let the Dursleys beat him?

Then his words from before came back, he had called himself a 'freak', that he was meant to be punished because he was a freak…could it be possible that the Dursleys had condition him in such a way the thought of fighting back had never even occurred to him?

One thing was for sure, nothing would ever be the same, not now that Harry Potter had just winged the Black Sekirei herself.

XXX

In a dark room where the only light came from the multiple computer monitors that covered one of its walls, a red headed woman was staring at the screens in horror as they flashed red, words speeding across them so fast for all be her eyes to see.

This was Sekirei Number 02, Matsu, who was currently on the run form MBI.

The reason she was staring at the screen in horror was because one of the programs she had created to warn her if certain events happened had been activated, and it was in the top five of list of 'oh shit, not good!'

"Oh shit, not good"

Gulping in fear, her eyes still glued to the monitors for a second, Matsu suddenly shot to her feet and ran out of the hidden room behind the fake wall, and rushing downstairs was fast as her body would take her as she reaped the same word over and over again.

"Miya! Miya! Miya! Miya! Miya! Miya! MIYA!"

XXX

**Hope you like it. If you have any questions ask them in a review.**

**R&R**


	2. Kamikura Island

**Hey, I was actually a little surprised at the response to the first chapter, not that I am complaining.**

**Just a heads up, Harry will not find out he is a wizard until he turns eleven and gets his Hogwarts letter, and until then he will basically just he doing wandless magic without realizing what it is. **

**Also I will warn you that this chapter will get a little gory, so if you don't like it don't read, you have been warned and I don't want to get people complaining about it. **

**If anyone is interested in BETA reading this fic for me, please either say so in a review or PM me.**

XXX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Sekirei

XXX

Chapter 2- Kamikura Island

XXX

Takami thought that after seeing Yume getting frown into the wall, that it would be the worst of it from little Harry for a while, after all how many surprises could such a small boy have? Apparently the gods had been listening to her thoughts and decided to mess with her head for the fun of it, which was the only explanation she could reach after the events of the last few days.

It had been a week since Harry had been found locked in his abusive families car, and he already seemed to have settled with little problem, for him at least. He moved in to the floor that had been reserved for Karasuba, the deranged Sekirei had a habit of killing random people she ran into so they gave her the whole floor, and other then waking everyone in the building up in the middle of the night screaming he seemed happy. That had been a shock for the entire building, apparently the kid had night terrors which caused him to scream in his sleep, which was somehow able to travel throughout the whole building.

What's more, despite his size, he was actually _six_, not four like she had first thought.

But the biggest shock had come when Takami discovered that the boy wasn't actually telekinetic, at least not _just_ that. He seemed to develop new powers at will, from teleporting to making fire appear out of thin air, with nothing but a thought. Not only that that, but he was stronger then what his body would suggest, having seen with her own eyes when the boy beat the crap out of a security guard that had tried to tell him off. The man had been twice _her_ size for crying out loud!

Despite the fact he was avoiding meeting the boy face to face, Minaka was acting like a five year old at Christmas, convinced that Harry ending up at MBI and having powers was a 'gift from the gods'. The only reason he hadn't had the boy examined was the fact Karasuba had cut the hand off of the last researcher that tried, before explaining to Harry the proper technique for removing limbs.

And finally, was the effect being around Karasuba was having on his mind. From the research they had done so far, everything they had suggested that when a Sekirei was winged, there personalities would change slightly to fit with their Ashikabi better. But from what they were seeing this seemed to have been reversed for Harry and Karasuba. The boy was getting more and more deranged every day, and had even started killing people after seeing his grey haired Sekirei kill a scientist with her sword, and was getting more and more _creative_ each time.

Yume had not been reacting well to the current situation either, though her ribs were healed without a day of them breaking, and seemed to be getting slightly more withdrawn than usual. The normally cheerful Sekirei had tried numerous times to talk to Harry, tried to bring him back from the hole his mind was rapidly falling into, but every time he would just grin at her before killing a passing MBI employee. When this happened in front of Karasuba for the first time the grey haired Sekirei had hugged him, looking closed to tears of joy.

But Yume kept trying, even if Takami knew it was hopeless.

She knew it was too late the moment Karasuba was winged, tying her life together with the emotionally unstable child only seconds after planting the idea of murder and insanity in his head, and that nothing they could do would stop it now. Harry was turning into a second Karasuba, and enjoying every minute of it.

Manaka was even talking about making him a part of the Disciplinary Squad, at least when he was older, and was already designing him his own uniform. A genius the man may be, but Takami wished he would stop watching so much Anime, it was only making him even crazier than usual.

Taking a deep puff from her cigarette as she watched the live video feed of the training room where Karasuba was trying to train Harry to better control his god like powers, because that was the only way Takami could think to describe them, the sound of her phone ringing caught her attention.

Picking it up, she frowned when the name of the caller popped up, before answering it with a low growl.

"Homura, I told you not to call me while at work, what the hell!"

"Miya wants you to come to Izumo, she needs to talk to you, this afternoon at two?"

Takami had been expecting this, though earlier in the week, Matsu must have finally given up trying to break into Harry and Karasuba's files.

Letting out a sigh as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, the white haired scientist sent a quick glance to the screen in front of her, before answering.

"Fine I'll be there, now get off the line before Minaka hacks my phone again!"

XXX

Normally, sitting in a room with three of the most powerful people in the world, one of who was literally the most powerful in the world, would have been nerve wracking even for Takami. The piecing star directed at her by Sekirei number 01, Miya, would have made her blood cold. But that was before she had met Harry, and now she knew there were worse things in the world then Miya losing her temper, much worse.

Taking a casual sip from her tea, inwardly smiling at the looks both Homura and Uzume were sending her for being so calm, Takami let out a resigned sigh as she put the cup down and locked eyes with the lavender haired Sekirei.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to tell you who Karasuba's Ashikabi…"

The moment the words left her lips, the atmosphere in the room got a lot tenser, the smile on Miya's face turning cold and her eyes closing as a purple black aura appeared behind her with the image of a demon mask floating in it. Before she met Harry the sight of the mask would have terrified her, the kid really was spoiling her when it came to intimidation.

"Really, well I hope I can convince you to reconsider or-"

"Don't bother Miya, it doesn't work anymore, I stopped being afraid of you a week ago."

The mask disappeared when Miya's eyes widen slightly in shock, along with Homura's and Uzume's, before she was able to recover her composure and covered her mouth him her hand.

"Why Takami-chan, I don't know what you mean, why would you ever be afraid of a pore widow such as myself."

"Cut the crap Miya, I know you, if I don't tell you what you want to know the worst thing you will do is kill me. But if I talk I run the risk of waking up tomorrow with my chest cut open and organs placed in dishes, there are worse things than death, and over the last week I have seen several of them."

She wasn't kidding either, just that morning they had found one of the live in MBI scientists in his bed with his organs neatly arranged next to him, and the worst part was he was still alive and screaming when they found him. The little nut job had snuck into the man's room in the middle of the night and performed an autopsy while he was sleeping, and somehow the man didn't even notice until he woke up. Karasuba had just hugged Harry, ending the man's misery by casually stabbing the still beating heart with her katana, before walking off to get them both breakfast.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, her skin slightly paler just from thinking about it, Takami looked back up into the once again shocked faces of the three Sekirei in front of her. She watched as Uzume got a thoughtful look on her face, before her usual playful smirk crossed her lips and she leaned forward over the table.

"Ok, so you can't tell us anything about _who_ he is, but what can you tell us about the type of person he is?"

Getting a thoughtful look, considering whether or not that would be ok, Takami finally let out another sigh as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Fair enough, nothing wrong with warning you I guess, in fact the little psycho would probably thank me because what I have seen will scare the hell out of you."

She couldn't help but chuckle at the nervous looks both Homura and Uzume sent each other at her words, though Miya remained her usual fake cheerful self, and Matsu was probably upstairs recording everything she said.

"Well I guess the first thing I should tell you is that we don't think he is human."

A slight twitch of the eye, Miya was getting better at hiding her shock during this conversation.

"…excuse me?"

"He's not a Sekirei, we already checked, but the things he can do are behind human capabilities, and in some cases even Sekirei. His first day at MBI he sent Yume flying across a room and into a wall without actually touching her, she broke four ribs and the wall creaked where her back hit it. He's been abused most of his life and it's left a lot of physiological scars, which are only getting worse now that Karasuba is spending all her time with him, the kid is turning into a mini Karasuba, I wasn't kidding about the dissections thing before, he did it last night to one of the live in scientists, poor guy was still live when we found him."

Even Miya seemed to be going pale at her words this time, thought it was for a different reason then the other two sat next to her, and after taking a moment to think about what Takami had said asked a question the white haired scientist knew she would.

"You said 'kid'…"

Taking another sip of her tea, wishing with all her heart it was a cigarette, Takami slowly nodded her head positive.

"Six years old, his abusive family locked him in the car while turning MBI for a business deal, they were in an accident and died in the tower. To be honest, before Karasuba wondered in, there was a chance I could have helped him, but she twisted his mind and winged herself on him before I had the chance. In the last week he's killed nine people, not including the guy from his morning because Karasuba was the one to finish him off in the end, and he clings to her like a lost puppy."

"What is Minaka going to do about him?"

At this question Takami let out a bark of laughter, putting her cup down with a clearly annoyed expression at the thought of the man.

"That idiot has gone even further of the deep end since the he showed up, he's convinced the kid is a gift from the gods or something and is already making plans for the future. If it wasn't for Karasuba and the kid killing ant scientist that so much as looks at him funny, I'd bet he would have had him strapped down to a table by now, it's like he can do something different every day."

She didn't miss the worried expressions on the three Sekirei's faces, even Miya didn't bother hindering it, and after she finished her tea Takami got to her feet and started to head to the door.

Pausing before she left the room, looking over her shoulder at them, Takami gave one last comment before leaving.

"Things are looking bad for the future with this kid in the picture, he's still not in control of his powers yet and probably isn't going to be for a few years, but when he does may the gods help us all."

XXX

Karasuba watched Harry with a large smirk on her face as he made the table in front of him shrink, her little Ashikabi grinning from ear to ear as he practiced. He really was amazing, and that wasn't the bond talking or influencing her to think that, and she could never get tired of just watching him train so he could kill better. When he had used those exact words to describe what he was doing, Karasuba felt her stomach do a little flip, and inside her head she had squealed like a little girl.

When she pushed him that final step of the edge of sanity she had never hoped for such a result, he really was turning into a mini version of her, and she loved it! After only a week he was already embracing his 'inner psychopath', though she would have to teach him a little restraint so he could blend in a little better, and already considered the human race as a whole worthless and expendable. That last one had been easier to plant in his mind then she had expected, after all after so many years of obvious abuse at the hands of the Dursleys with no one even batting an eye, he had lost faith in humans long before she had even met him.

He hung off of her every word, taking everything she said as truth, and learning anything see thought was important. The only thing she wasn't sure about was his new fascination with Sekirei after she had told him about what she was and her brothers and sisters. He seemed to take a mixed ideology of both her own thoughts and Yume's, placing their race as a whole on a pedestal, but then again it was better than him liking humans. And even she would admit it was good for him to have a line, the fact that his was Sekirei was all the better, which he wasn't going to cross without reason.

To his mind, humans were expendable, more the enough covering the world that the ones he killed didn't matter. But Sekirei were precious, something to be protected, and if a few humans died along the way so what. Karasuba wondered what he would do when he found out about the Sekirei Plan, though mostly how long Minaka would be able to hide before Harry found and skinned him alive, and what he would do.

She knew Minaka was planning to make Harry the Ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad, though already accepted he wouldn't wing a Sekirei that wasn't reacting to him, and turn him into a weapon for MBI. While there was no way she would let anyone but herself use him, that didn't mean she would stop him trying, after all if she did everything for him Harry would never learn to stand on his own two feet.

"Hey Karasuba, want to see something I used to do to get away from Dudley and his gang, it's really cool!"

Sending the boy a smile that would make full grown men shit themselves, the grey haired Sekirei walked over to stand next to Harry and patted him on the head in affection.

"Of course my little Harry-chan, I'd love to see it."

His smile widening into a grin as be practically started bouncing on the balls of his feet, Harry stepped away from her hand before turning on the spot and disappearing in a swirl of colour and a small popping sound. Before she even had time for her eye to widen, Karasuba's attention was brought to a loud creak behind her, and when she turned it was to see Harry standing behind her with an all too familiar smirk on his face.

Taking a moment to get over shock that her Ashikabi could now add teleporting to her ever growing list of abilities, Karasuba returned to smirk with a gleam in her eye, moving to once again pat the boy on the head.

"Very good my little Harry-chan, but tell me, can you take someone with you when you do that?"

Getting a thoughtful look on his face, before smiling and once again disappearing with a pop, before returning a moment later with a crack, and what seemed to be half of a security guard. The man, at least she thought it was a man, was missing his head, left leg, both arms and the right side of his chest.

She watched as Harry turned to look at the steadily growing puddle of blood on the floor, the smirk never leaving his lips as he pocked the body with his foot a few times, before turning back to look at her.

"I think I need to practice it a little more…"

He held his expression for about five more second before he burst out laughing, which only made Karasuba smile even wider.

She really did have the best Ashikabi I the world.

XXX

A Year Later

XXX

Karasuba watched as Harry sat in the helicopter between her and Yume with a smile on his face, despite the situation, as he read the manga in his hands. It had been a year since he had ended up at MBI, and even though Minaka was still avoiding him, the idiot had finally agreed to let her bring her little Ashikabi along on a mission.

Apparently a small group of soldiers, along with several scientists, had finally been able to sneak into the base on Kamikura Island. There were apparently about a hundred of them, with only ten being scientists, and after taking over the base and killing all the MBI personal inside had found the only to Sekirei currently 'awake', and were attempting to find out as much about them as possible before they arrived. It was obviously a suicide mission, the MBI satellite had found nothing within ten miles of the island that they could use to escape, which as far as Karasuba was concern meant she had free rang to kill he lot of them with a smile on her face.

Though having said that, she couldn't stop herself from feeling some measure of respect for the people that had knowingly gone to their deaths, so if nothing else she would make it quick and mostly painless for the ones she killed herself. After all, even if they were doing it to get at her sisters currently in the facility, they were prepared and accepted that they were going to die. She couldn't say the same for Harry of course, and knew her little Ashikabi would probably take his time pulling them limb from limb.

Yume wasn't happy about them bring Harry alone, her naive rival still apparently holding out some kind of hope she would be able to 'fix' the small boy currently reading the bloodiest manga Karasuba could find for him, not that she would ever let that happen. Harry was perfect just the way he was as far as Karasuba was concerned, bloodthirsty and 100 percent out of his mind, and she would make sure that didn't change any time soon.

Not that she needed to worry about her sister actually getting through to him, every time she tried to convince him that love was the answer to everything he would just turn around and pull the back of his shirt up, showing her his scars while laughing at her reaction. It always made her shut up, and sometime even made her cry much to Karasuba's amusement, before she ran off and hid in her room for a while.

To Karasuba, the scars weren't something to be ashamed or even afraid of, because to her they were proof that Harry had not only suffered but _survived_. He had been through hell and those scars were his badge of honour, something to be proud of. And like most times, Harry took her words as truth, and had even taken to wondering around the MBI tower without a shirt on just to make people uncomfortable.

But the thing that always made her laugh about Harry's and Yume's interactions was the fact that at least to some extent, he agreed with her about true love, just not when it came to humans. That had been another nice little fact that made Karasuba smile, Harry had stopped thinking of himself as a human altogether several months ago, finally reaching perfection as far as Karasuba was concerned.

Not that she had ever thought him human to begin with, after all humans were weak pathetic little things, with minds to match their bodies. No, Harry was so much more than human, he was stronger, faster, had a still ever growing list of abilities and was just all around _better_ than a human.

It took them an hour to arrive after news of the attack reached MBI, meaning the soldiers had had about fifty minutes to prepare themselves, and the pilot set them down just within sight of the mostly underground facility. The moment they were off the helicopter it took back off, having been given orders to retreat after dropping them off, and when it was out of sight Karasuba sent her little Ashikabi a grin.

Another thing that had changed over the last year since she had met him was that Harry had finally settled into his own 'style' of being a psychopath, like Karasuba herself. She had taken the path of always smiling and acting too cheerful, then when she got excited in battle would let herself go wild and show her true colours. Harry had turned into the casual, laidback type, who often made comments/threats that people who didn't know him brushed off as a joke until he followed through with them.

She was so proud the day he finally settled into his image, and had even Ninjato as a congratulation present, her little monster was growing up so face.

"You both know the plan. Karasuba, you and Harry will deal with the soldiers outside while I deal go after our sisters and the scientists, and remember Minaka wants a few of them left alive for interrogation later so that we can try and find the mole that tipped them off in the first place…"

Karasuba could only grin when she notice that Yume was refusing to look at Harry, who was still reading his manga as if they were just talking about the weather, before licking her lips in anticipation of the slaughter that was about to come. Without another word, Yume ran off to their right, planning on circling round while they acted as a distraction.

She waited until she knew her sister was out of sight and hearing range before turning to look at her little Ashikabi, grin in place and eyes squinted almost completely shut.

"Well my little Harry-chan, I hope you are excited, after all this _is_ your first mission as a member of the Disciplinary Squad."

Without looking up from his book, Harry smiled and gave a nod his head, turning the page as he did.

"Of course Karasuba-chan, I am looking forward to spilling a little blood, it has been a while…"

"What about that secretary you pushed out the fiftieth story window yesterday?"

"Exactly, a _whole day_, don't know how I have lasted this long."

Letting out a dark chuckle at her Ashikabi's words, which sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, Karasuba knelt down and started straightening his clothes. If nothing else, she had to admit Minaka had style even if he was an idiot, the new uniform he had made for Harry defiantly fit. It looked like a male version of the clothes she wore, only with a grey sleeveless shirt and black coat, with a pair of black pants and boots. It even had the Sekirei symbol on the back of the coat in red.

Happy with that he looked presentable for the slaughter, Karasuba smiled as she stood back up and held out her hand for him to take, which he did without hesitation before they both disappeared in a swirl of colour with a pop.

It had taken months for Harry to get to the point he could take people with him without leaving parts behind, and the more he was taking the harder it got, but the results were worth all the dead MBI employees as far as she was concerned. In fact the only reason they hadn't just had him teleport the three of them to the island was that he could only go places he had been before. That was the reason the helicopter had left, they were planning on having him carry them straight back to MBI tower when everything was done.

They reappeared about fifty meters away from the main entrance, which had about thirty armed soldiers standing in front of it, still holding hands and Harry still reading his manga is if nothing was happening.

The sight seemed to have shocked the men into actually lowering their guns for a moment, though if it was the fact they had just appeared out of nowhere or that Harry was still only seven years old was unclear. But after they got over it they raised their weapons again and prepared to fire, probably thinking Harry was just another Sekirei that could teleport, a mistake they wouldn't live to regret.

Ignoring the sound of numerous gun safeties clicking off, Karasuba turned to look at the boy at her side with a large grin on her face as she pulled her hand out of his.

"I'll let you have these ones my little Harry-chan, after all this is a big day for you."

Finally closing his book, a large childish smile on his face, Harry through his arms around Karasuba in a quick hug.

"Really, thanks Karasuba-chan!"

Turning to look at the men getting ready to fire at them and waved, calling out to them over the space between them.

"Hi, I'm Harry! Do you want to play?!"

His question seemed to make the men hesitate, a few looking over to one of the men in particular as if asking for orders, and that was exactly what they wanted them to do. Smile turning into a demented smirk, Harry teleported over and stood next to the man they had turned to, before grabbing him by the back of his shirt and throwing him into the space between the gathered soldiers and where Karasuba still stood with a smile on her face.

Before any of the soldiers had time to process what had just happened, Harry had drawn his Ninjato from it's sheathe at the base of his spine hidden under his black coat, spinning on the balls of his feet in one smooth movement. For a moment nothing seemed to have happened, everyone just staring at the her little monster in confusion, before without warning the head of the three soldiers closest to him fell to the floor and blood erupted out of the necks like a fountain.

She watched he slowly brought his now bloody blade up to his face and made a show of licking some off of it as he stared at the soldiers, his smirk growing wider as his eyes glowed with power.

"Like I said, I want to play…and you know what they say about toys…"

Several of the men stumbled away from the demonic looking child, dropping their guns in the process, while others stood their ground on shaky legs as they tried to calm down enough to actually aim at him. But Karasuba knew it was already too late for them to do anything against her little Ashikabi, the moment they had started to fear him they might as well have shot themselves in the head, it would have been less painful then what he would do to them.

Once again disappearing with a pop, Harry reappeared behind the remaining 26 soldiers, his Ninjato re-sheathed on his back. Before they even had time to turn and face where the loud creaking sound that marked his reapearence had come from, ten of them exploded in a shower of gore and blood, the force taking out two more with them. Before the blood even had time to hit the ground Harry was running forward, getting himself covered as he moved, before slamming his palm into one of the soldier's stomachs so hard he vomited blood. He followed this up by once again turning on the balls of his feet, his arms spread wide, and sent a ring of fire outwards from his body, setting four men alight before they even realised what was happening.

Leaving the men to burn to death, Harry flicked his wrist and sent two more flying towards the metal door of the facility, where they both crashed into it head first before falling limply to the ground with their necks broken.

One of the soldier was finally able to pull himself together enough to actually fire his gun, only for the bullet to stop about a foot from Harry, before shooting back into it and making the weapon explode in the man's hands, killing him. The man that had been stood next to him was hit in the chest by a piece of shrapnel and was forced to drop his gun to stop the bleeding, only to stare in horror as his chest suddenly expanded and grew until the wound was too big for his hands to cover and he bled out rapidly.

Karasuba could only grin at what see was seeing, the skill, the power…the brutality, she couldn't wait until he was older so they could have even more fun! The way he was going Harry would have a reputation to match her own by the time the Sekirei plan began. Within ten minutes he had killed all but the one they were keeping alive for questioning, the last of the soldiers falling to the side with the only sign of injury being a nosebleed.

She watched Harry look at the bodies all around him, a small, almost innocent smile on his face, covered from head to toe in blood and gore.

To Karasuba, he had never looked better.

"…their made to be broken…"

His work done Harry teleported so he was standing next to Karasuba, who had now moved to stand in front of the only remaining solider, and grabbed her hand again with a large smile on his blood covered face.

The man look to be in his late thirties, with clothes the same colour as the stone of the island, and even had paint on his face. His gun lay several feet away from him, having been lost when Harry had thrown him, but even if he had the nerve to reach for it his eyes seemed to be fixed on her Ashikabi, wide a fearful.

As they approached, he started to crawl away, never turning his back on them, whimpering pitifully as he tried reached the still pooling blood of his comrades. Karasuba didn't stop him, enjoying his fear too much, and just smirked at the man as he looked from his now bloody hands then back to Harry.

"W-what the hell are you!?"

Frowning at the man's tone, Harry pouted and stuck his tongue out, arms crossed over his chest.

"You're just jealous the voices talk to me and not you!"

"W-hat are you ta-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Karasuba licked him in the face, knocking him out and breaking his nose in the process.

XXX

Takami could do nothing but stare at the little girls sharing the bed in exam room 2 with a sad smile on her face as they slept, the two young Sekirei holding on to each other unconsciously.

The mission had been going fine, Harry and Karasuba had taken care of the soldiers, even leaving one of them alive, and Yume was able to get to the girls without too much difficulty after getting passed the few men guarding the scientists. But that was when things had gone to hell. The scientist didn't know the first thing about what they were doing, and had accidently damaged Number 88, Musubi's 'Core', which was power source of a Sekirei's power.

The girl had been dying, and even if they had brought her back to MBI tower there would have been nothing they could have done to save her…and then Yume found a way. The Number 08 Sekirei fused her own core with that of her younger sisters, killing herself in the process ad saving the girls life. They were just lucky the same thing didn't happen to number 87, Kaho.

Karasuba had been furious, and the moment Harry teleported them all back had killed three lab techs in her rage, while her Ashikabi had just stood to one side smiling as she cut them to pieces, before they both disappeared up to their floor. That had several hours ago, after getting the girls checked, watching the MBI satellite video of Harry tearing through the soldiers, and interrogating the only survivor from the invading men.

All it had taken to get him to talk was for Tamaki to mention Harry and he was spilling his guts about everything he knew.

Letting out a sigh as she left the room, the white haired scientist couldn't help but think back to what she had seen from the video of Harry, he really had turned into a mini Karasuba when it came to battle. The mere idea of a child, who just so happened to be the same age as her own son, massacring almost 30 trained soldiers as if they were nothing was more than a little unnerving.

Minaka had been giddy when seeing it, raving about gods and fate, she had stopped listening to him after she realised he wasn't going to say anything useful. Though when he kept going she had taken great pleasure in beating him repeatedly over the head with her 'clipboard of death', as she had heard several employees calling it.

XXX

**Hope you all like it.**

**R&R**


	3. Pointy Hat

**Hey, I'm a little surprised that so many people are reading this fic to be honest, but I'm not going to complain.**

**Still looking for a BETA if anyone is interested, if you are let me know.**

XXX

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sekirei

XXX

Chapter 3- Pointy Hat

XXX

Harry watched as Karasuba sat in her armchair with a bottle of sake in her hand, several empty ones at her feet, and the light off. But the widow was open, so even though they were off the moonlight still filled the room, its pale light turning everything side a slightly dull, almost watered down colour than usual.

He didn't really understand why Karasuba seemed to upset, after all she had always claimed to hate Yume, often getting in fights with her and arguing over every little thing. While Harry didn't have a problem with the girl, if anything he enjoyed messing with her, he would have thought his Sekirei would have been happy she was gone.

Maybe it was just a women thing? Or an adult thing? There were so many 'things' he didn't understand, but he had heard people use the expression so it seemed to fit with the situation, even if he wasn't sure which one applied here.

Finally deciding he had waited long enough, Harry put away his manga and moved to stand next to the clearly drunk Karasuba, who's now red face turned to him instantly.

"I thought you didn't like Yume-chan, why are you so upset?"

Watched she let out a snort, taking another swig of her sake, before turn her unfocused eyes back on him.

"Just because I didn't like her doesn't mean I actually wanted her dead, she was my best friend, my rival! And now she's gone, absorbed by Number 88…I don't know what to do anymore, Harry-chan."

Despite being 'drunk as a skunk', to use another metaphor he had never really understood, Karasuba's words came out clear as day.

Harry could only tilt his head slightly to the side, his face full of such innocent confusion it made Karasuba chuckle slightly, before shrugging his shoulder and giving up trying to understand. All he needed to know was they she was hurting, and he wanted to do something to help her. He owed Karasuba so much, she had taken him in, made him her most important person, taught her so much, the least he could do was try and make her feel better.

Walking so he was standing in front of the chair, Harry jumped up so he was sat in her lap, leaning his back against her chest. He herd the surprised gasp that escaped her lips, and a moment later smiled when he felt her arms wrap tightly around his waist, before letting himself relax and slowly start to fall asleep.

But just before his mind blanked out, Harry heard her speak, her words barely above a whisper.

"Never leave me my little Harry-chan, so many people have left me over the years, but if I ever lost you I don't think I could on go…I will never let you leave me…"

XXX

**3 and a half years later**

XXX

Harry made sure to keep his breathing steady and under control as she moved around the punching bag, his arms shooting in and out in a blur of motion too fast for the eye to follow. He was dressed in his Disciplinary Squad uniform, though his coat was on a hanger next to the door, with medical tape tied around his hands up to his elbows.

He had started to let his hair grow out over the last few years, tying it back in a way that looked a lot like Karasuba's, and his body had started to fill out more with muscle because of his training.

Harry moved with a practiced ease, practically dancing around the bag and hitting it from every angle, throwing in a kick every now and then just to mix it up. Yet despite the obvious effort he was putting into his workout, not a single drop of sweat was on his skin, his controlled breathing was still even, and his eyes were set on the punching bag.

Sat to his left watching him, a smile on her face as she cleaned her katana, was Karasuba. He could feel her eyes following his movements, after all she wasn't human and had little problem doing so, even as she slowly ran the cloth in her hand along her blade.

His eyes widening slightly, Harry moved his head to the left, just in time to avoid the katana as it pierced the punching bags, leaving a thing cut on his right cheek.

"Good job, my little Harry-chan, you're getting better, but you are still a little slow."

Stepping away from the bag, which was now leaking on the floor as Karasuba pulled her blade out of it, Harry wiped the blood off of his cheek with the back of his hand, staining the white bandages red as he gave her a grin.

"Don't worry, like you said I'm getting better, every time you do that I'm a little bit faster."

Letting out a chuckle of her own, Karasuba re-sheathed her katana with one hand, while ruffling his hair with the other.

"Of course, if I thought you weren't improving I would have put you out of your misery years ago, after all I can't have a weak Ashikabi can I."

They both knew it was an empty threat, apart from a few broken bones and a cut every now and then from training, Karasuba wouldn't lay a finger on him. They just liked to banter like that, both for the fun of it, and because of the reaction people got then hearing them.

Sticking his tongue out at her, eyes closing in a squint, Harry was about to reply when both their phones went off at the same time.

Quickly placing it to his ear, glancing at the name to see who it was, Harry grinned.

"HEY TAKAMI-CHAN! What do you need?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP DOING THAT YOU LITTLE FUCKER! You're going to make me go deaf one day."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, so what do you want?"

He heard a sigh over the phone, followed by what he knew was the sound of her taking a drag from her cigarette, before she calmed down and spoke.

"I need you and Karasuba to come down to the lobby, there's a odd group just walked in and I got a bad feeling about them."

"Ok, be right down."

Without waiting for her to say anything else, Harry hung up the phone and turned to his Sekirei, who had just finished her own conversation.

"Takami-chan wants us to go downstairs and scare some people away."

Frowning slightly, Karasuba pat him on the head before walking passed him to the door.

"You go, I'll catch up in a couple of minutes, the Idiot wants to see me about something…"

Pouting slightly, Harry nodded before running over to the door, grabbing his coat as he passed.

XXX

Takami could only stare at the small group of people walking through the front door of the MBI tower with raised eyebrow, the cigarette in her hand all but forgotten, as she prepared for the headache she was sure was coming. Without thinking she told one of the secretaries to call for Karasuba and Harry, just in case anything happened.

There five of them, all dressed in what she could only describe as robs, one of which even had a pointy hat! The one leading the group look to be older then times itself, with a long white beard that fell down to his stomach, half-moon glasses that sat on the end of his crooked nose, and pale blue eyes. He was wearing multi-coloured robs and a matching hat, and even though his face was covered in wrinkles she could see he had a small, grandfatherly smile on his face.

Behind him stood a man a woman, both looking to be in there mid-thirties. The woman had long red hair that fell down to the middle of her back, and was wearing light blue ribs, and bright green eyes. The man, who for some reason looked very familiar, had short, messy black hair, wore black robes and had a pair of glasses covering his blue eyes.

And finally, clinging to the woman's legs, were two children that, despite one being a boy and the other a girl, were clearly twins. They both looked like a mix of the man and woman, the boy looking more like what Takami could only assume was his father and the girl was more like his mother, and looked to be around seven years old.

Takami waved off the security guards when she saw them moving to intercept the group, before waling over herself and clearing her throat to get their attention.

"_Who are you and why are you here?_"

"I'm sorry, do you know English? I'm afraid none of us speak Japanese."

So they were English then, she hadn't needed to speak English since Harry finished learning Japanese a few years back. The fact it was the old man who spoke only confirmed her thoughts that he was the one in charge of the little group.

"Whatever, I asked who you were and why you're here. This is a restricted building, if I don't like your answer I'll have you thrown out."

Instead of looking intimidated like she was expecting, the only man only smiled, his eyed seeming to actually twinkle.

"Of course, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Takami looked at the hand the old man offered, her own arms not moving an inch, and took a moment to look at him before letting out a sigh.

"Right, I already call security, I suggest you leave before they get here and go to the closest metal hospital. I happen to know for a fact that there is one only a five minute walk from this building."

Turning her back to the group, taking out another cigarette as she made to walk away, Takami stopped dead in her tracks at the man's next words.

"We are looking for a young boy who went missing several years ago by the name Harry Potter, he was with his Aunt and Uncle at the time, there last name was Dursley…"

A shard of ice shot down Takami's spine, using all her self-control to keep her face as blank as possible, before turning back to the old man with eyes as hard as steel.

"I think you should leave…now."

Before the man could speak, the red headed women stepped forward, passing the two children off to her husband, and gave Takami a pleading expression with tears in her eyes.

"Please, if you know something about Harry you have to tell us, we just want our son back."

Despite her best efforts, the white haired scientist could do nothing to stop her eyes widening, flicking to the man who she now realised looked like an older version of Harry with different eyes. In the next ten seconds Takami's skin went deadly pale, her hands shaking and pupils dilating, her mind racing. This was Harry's family, the family that had left him with his abusive aunt and uncle, the family who had abandoned him. The moment he realised who they were Harry was going to kill them.

Now, while she had no problem with the idea of him killing his parents, the fact there were also two little children, apparently Harry's little brother and sister, wasn't something she could in good conscience do nothing about. She doubt the little monster would think twice about killing them, something she wasn't going to let happen.

Quickly looking over to the elevators in fear, remembering she had already called for Harry and Karasuba to come down, Takami turned back to the group who were now staring at her expectantly.

"You need to leave, right now!"

This time it was the man who stepped forward, a frown on his face, and one hand holding something inside his pocket she couldn't see.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us where our son is!"

"You don't understand, if you don't leave right now there will be nothing I can do! Just get out the building and forget about him, you're too late!"

By this point the two children were hiding behind their mother's leg, while the three adults were staring at her with wide eyes.

"_Too late for what, Takami-chan_?"

Her whole body froze at the voice directly behind her, her skin tuning completely white now to match her hair, and her eyes widened as she lowly turned her head to look over her shoulder.

There stood Harry, dressed in his Disciplinary Squad uniform, manga book in hand. He had a small cut on his right cheek that was still bleeding slightly, along with slightly bloody white bandages wrapped around his hands and arms, and wasn't even looking at her as he spoke.

"_Sorry it took so long for me to response, and Karasuba-chan is busy in a meeting with Minaka so she isn't going to be coming, so what exactly is going on?_"

Takami couldn't form words, her mind was completely blank as she looked fearfully from Harry to the group of oddly dressed people.

But before she could think of a way out of this situation, it was too late, the group had seen him and from the loud gasp from the women, recognised him.

"Harry…is that really you…you're so big."

She watched as the boy turned to look at the group with a raised eyebrow, mango still in hand as he took them in at a glance, before switching to English.

"English huh, been a while since I needed to use it, but I guess it never hurts to practice something you haven't using for a few years. Are you the people I was called down for, and why do they seem to know my name…Takami why is that women's face leaking, I haven't even done anything yet?"

By this point the red headed women, Harry's mother, was crying with a shaky smile on her face. Takami also noticed that the man was having to hold her back from running over and hugging him, though he looked to be struggling with himself not to do the same as the two kids looked at their parents innocently. The only one who seemed to notice something was wrong was the old man, who was now staring at Harry with a small frown on his face.

After a minute passed as she still didn't answer him, Harry turned his attention back to the women and tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"You…leaking woman…why the hell are you fucking crying?"

"You watch your langue's young man!"

Takami was a little surprised at the women's sudden change in behaviour, but still couldn't bring herself to try and warn them as she watched Harry, who had now put away his book, get a small smile on his face she had seen more than once over the last few years.

XXX

Harry could tell these people were going to be fun to mess with, especially if the red head was so bothered about his langue.

Over the last three years he had grown out of killing random people around him, though he still would he there was a reason, and had taken to using mind games instead. After all, MBI only had so many people working for them, it wouldn't do to run out.

So putting his manga away, he wanted to enjoy this conversation to the fullest, Harry let is now trademark smile cross his lips. It was the same smile he used whenever he was about to do something fun, but ever since people working at MBI realised what it meant he didn't get to use it as often as he would have like, what with them running away whenever he used it.

Locking his eyes on the woman for the moment, Harry crossed his arms over his chest, already enjoying himself.

"Really, is there something wrong with my fucking, langue? Bloody hell, I never noticed, I wonder why none of these cock sucking arse clowns didn't tell me. What a bunch of tight-lipped arseholes!"

His smile slowly turned into a grin as he saw her face lowly turning from white in shock, to red in anger.

"I said stop it, that is no way for a boy your age to talk!

"You know what I like you, your funny and easy to mess with, all the people hear just run away my I start fucking with her heads, it's a nice change of pace. Unfortunately you and rest of your oddly dressed little sideshow aren't supposed to be here, so either you leave or I will be forced to make you…"

Moving so that he was standing in front of the women, the old man that looked like Santa cleared his throat before holding out his hand.

"Hello Harry, my name is Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, we have been looking for you for a long time…"

Smiling, Harry grabbed the man's hand and held it tight enough to make him wince.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you, I already forgot your name so I'll just call you Santa. Now get the hell out of the MBI tower."

He was still holding the man's hand, and before letting it go gave another bone creaking squeeze, before finally letting it go.

"Please, if you would just give us a moment of your time, I am sure you have realized by now that you are not like other people and I can explain to you why that is."

"No shit Sherlock, I figured that out when I was four years old, but I must admit you have peaked my interest…"

Smiling at him, Harry watched as the man turned to gesture to the people behind him, naming them as he did.

"Good, but first allow me to introduce the people with me. This is James and his wife Lilly, and the two children are there twins Rose and Charles."

Finally taking note of the two little kids still clinging to the women's legs, Harry tilted his head to the side slightly with a smile.

"Awe, well aren't you two cute, I could just want to hug you so hard your little eyes would pop out of your heads!"

He saw Dumbledore smile, clearly not realizing Harry didn't mean what he said as an expression, he clapped his hands together in front of him before looking around.

"I was hoping we might go somewhere a little more private, and if you could get your aunt and uncle to join us as soon as possible, we can have a long talk."

When Harry let out a chuckle, the three adults looked at him oddly.

"Sure, just let go get a shovel, their buried in a ditch about a mile outside of Tokyo. But I warn you they will smell like shit after being in the ground for so long."

The looks of shock he got from this statement made Harry grin, and it took a few seconds before the woman was able to speak.

"Their dead…?"

"Yep, almost five years now, the CEO had them dumped in a ditch. Personally I suggested be feed them to some pigs, you know Recycle and all that, but Karasuba-chan said it would probably just make them sick."

"H-how could you say such things!"

Raising an eyebrow at the woman for her outburst as if she was the crazy one, Harry shrugged his shoulders to show he didn't care.

"Easily and with a smile on my face, my only regret is that I didn't get to kill them myself, I am sure it would have been very therapeutic. As it is I will just have to settle for the fact that they died in enormous, unimaginable pain as there every cell was destroyed by the gas my idiot of a cousin accidently realised. I am told there screams could be heard throughout the whole building along with the other thirty they killed along with them."

He saw the way they all paled at his words, even the old man, and the fact he had said it all with a smile on his face only seemed to make it worse. Harry honestly loved the looks on their faces right now, they were right up there with terror, desperation and hopelessness.

"My sister has been dead for almost five years…and I didn't even know?"

Harry's whole body turned to stone at the women's words, his expression freezing on his face as his eyes widened. He heard Takami cures off to his side, but ignored it, his full attention moving to the once again crying woman as she was hugging her husband…a man who could have been Harry's older clone.

His smile slowly turning to a demented grin, though the people didn't seem to notice, Harry's hands twitched at his side as he locked his eyes on her.

"Did you say…sister?"

Not realizing the danger she was in, Lilly nodded her head without a words, still clinging to James.

"I see, so you my mother are you?"

This time she did look at him, and gave him a smile, as if she was expecting him to run up and hug her any minute.

"Yes, I-"

"The same woman who, according to my aunt, was a filthy whore who got herself knocked up by an alcoholic freak. Who after giving birth to me, abandoned me on their door step in the middle of the night, in the rain, because you didn't want a little freak like me?"

If they had been shocked before at the new of his aunt and uncles deaths, then now there was no words to describe what they looked like right now.

"W-what…"

"The same mother who left me with people that hated my guts, treated me as a slave, and beat me to the point of near death countless times over the five years I was forced to live with them before they died?"

At this point Dumbledore once again stepped forward, his skin pale, and locked his eyes on Harry's.

"There must be some mistake, you were left with your aunt for protection-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Harry interrupted him by falling over and laughing, holding his sides as he rolled on the floor.

"P-protection! HAHAHA! They tried to kill me five times, and that's not including when I was almost beaten to death! HAHAHA!"

"_Well, you seem to be having a good time, my little Harry-chan. Care to share the joke_?"

They all turned to look at the new speaking, and Harry grinned when he saw Karasuba walking over to them with a grin on her face, hand on her hilt as she looked over the group in front of him.

Getting to his feet and calming down enough to talk again, Harry moved over to stand next to his Sekirei, who grabbed his hand the moment he was within reach, before speaking in English.

"Karasuba-chan, it's my mother, father, who I now realize are my little brother and sister, and Santa!"

He felt her stiffen, before her face took on the exact same grin his did when he realised who they were, the grip on her katana tightening slightly.

"Really! That's grate Harry-chan, I have wanted to meet the rest of your family ever since I dumped the last once I met in that ditch! It is a pleasure to meet you all!"

This time the group seemed to notice something was wrong with the grin on Karasuba's face, before the woman turned red when she heard what his Sekirei said.

"You what!"

He saw Lilly's hand reach for something at her side, and without thinking teleported next to her and grabbed her wrist, before grabbing the stick from her hand. The sound seemed to make the two men reach on instinct, and both moved to pull out their own sticks, but again Harry just teleported next to them, grabbed them, before reappearing next to Karasuba again.

"Apparition…but that's impossible!"

Ignoring the old man's words for a moment as he examined the three piece of wood in his hands with a bored expressing, Harry held them up as he looked at the three adults of the group.

"What were you planning on doing with twigs? Poke us? And people say we're mad, Karasuba-chan."

"Give us back our wands!"

Turning to look at the three again, getting an evil smirk on his face, Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure"

He then threw the three sticks into the air in front of him, before faster than the human eye could see drew his Ninjato and sliced them all in two. His eyes widen slightly in surprise when puffs of smoke were released from each, but shrugged it off a moment later as he kicked the piece back over to them.

The three were just staring at the pieces of wood in shock, the old man in particular, unable to comprehend what he had just done.

Their reactions only made his smile, and he could feel Karasuba silently chuckling next to him as she retook his hand.

"What have you done…the Elder Wand…this can't be happening…"

When they finally looked back at him, Harry stuck his tongue out at them childishly, before grinning again.

"I don't know what the big deal is, it's not like you're going to need them anymore, because I'm going to kill you before you leave this building…"

He watched as all their eyes widened in shock and fear, sending a glance at the pile of wood at their feet, as the two children tried to hide behind Lilly.

"B-but Harry, we're your family…"

He turned his eyes on James, his father, as he finally realised they were in danger and tried to stand in front on his wife and children…as if that would protect them. Harry tilted his head to the side, his eyes closed and a smile on his lips.

"I know…that's what's going to make this so _fun_…"

He was about to move, but stopped when he felt a firm hand grab his shoulder, holding him in place. He turned to see who it was, and frowned when he followed the arm and saw it was Karasuba, who had her own frown on her face.

She was holding her phone in her other hand to the side of her head, clearly not liking what she was being told, before hanging it up and looking at him.

"Minaka wants to talk to them, you'll have to wait and kill them when he's done."

XXX

**Hope you all liked it, please let me know what you thought.**


	4. The Leash

**I honestly have no idea how I am writing these chapters so fast, because I am literally starting each after posting the last. I don't know how long I will be able to keep up this pass, but hopefully it will last a little longer.**

**However, after today I might not have as much time to right, because the next few days are going to be a little busy. Plus at the weekend I am going to take a three hour drive to help my sister and her new husband finish moving into their new house, so it might take some time for the next chapter.**

**But I will still try, so I might get another in before then, Insomnia and fear of being reliant on drugs gives me a lot of free time at night, so you never know.**

XXX

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sekirei

XXX

Chapter 4- The Leash

XXX

Takami made sure to keep her face blank as she leg the group through the tower to the top floor, not even listening to them when they tried to ask questions, and kept her back to them at all times.

Karasuba had dragged Harry away after telling her to take the group to Minaka's office, and she was sure if it had been anyone other the grey heard Sekirei they would have lost a hand before he move in for the kill, but that was why she was taking them instead of Karasuba.

At least they were behaving better than the last group of English people she had to deal with, they didn't wonder off, didn't insult her for being a woman, and most importantly the kids didn't set off any programs that would lead to the deaths of over thirty people.

Having said that, she didn't like them. If they hadn't left Harry with the Dursleys, he wouldn't have become so…broken, so as far as Takami was concerned they were indirectly responsible for the deaths of all the people he had killed over the few years.

She lead them to the, in her opinion overly large and imposing doors that lead to Minaka's office, she paused to bang her fist on it three times before waiting a second before opening the door.

She had made the mistake of not waiting once, only to walk in and find the idiot standing in front of a mirror in nothing but his boxers and a cape, trying out different 'dramatic posses' as he had called it. Needless to say she waited at least five seconds after that, which proved to be enough time for him to at least get dressed.

Takami stood to one side as she gestured for the group to step in, which they did after hesitating, before closing the door behind them. She had noticed that they seemed to have lost a lot of their confidence since Harry had broken those sticks they had seemed be plan on using as weapons, especially the old man, but filed it away for the moment.

Minaka's office was very big, too big considering it only had a large desk and chairs in it, with the back wall being nothing but windows that lead out into a balcony. Behind the desk was a large, leather chair that was currently turned away from them, and it was from this chair that a voice came from.

"Greetings, Mr Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Potter, I have been _expecting_ you…"

The chair turned around, revealing Minaka sat in it wearing his usual all white suit and cape, one leg crossed over the other and a condescending smirk on his face, it was clear he was trying to look confident and imposing. However, the illusion was ruined by the fluffy pink cat doll sat on his lap, which he was stroking gentle with one hand as it kept saying 'I luv you' in an over sweet voice.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration, Takami walked over to stand next to the man, before repeatedly hitting him in the head with her clipboard.

"Aw! Takami-kun-aw! Stop-aw! Your running my-aw! Entrance-aw!-aw!-aw!"

"Shut up to idiot! This is not the time for your stupid games! ACT YOUR AGE!"

This went on for the next few minutes until the clipboard finally snapped in two, an a somehow fully recovered Minaka sat up straight and gestured for his guests to take a seat, a large grin on his face.

"Please, take a seat, we have much to talk abo-"

"Who the hell are you? And what have you done to our son?"

Pausing mind sentence to look at James, who was glaring at the odd man in front of him, Minaka much to Takami's surprise actually got serious for a moment even though the grin never left his face.

"I assure you, Mr Potter, I have done nothing to little Harry-kun. His current mind-set is the result of years of abuse, before latching himself onto one of my employees shortly after their deaths, who you have already met. While I admit Karasuba might not have been the best choice to raise a child, it was out of my hands. As for just _who_ I am, that is simple…I am the man that has just save the lift of you and the rest of the people standing with you, and am currently the only thing standing in the way of Harry-kun bursting through those door and literally tearing you to pieces."

Ignoring the looks of shock he was being given from the people in the room, Minaka grabbed a file on his desk and gave it to Takami, before gesturing for her to give it to them. She recognised it instantly as being Harry's file, the only one because Minaka refused to keep a digital copy of it in case Matsu was able to hack into it, before walking over and giving it to James Potter with a stony expression on her face.

Before they even had time to open it, Minaka started speaking again, his voice still that odd mix of serious and playful.

"In that file is everything we know about Harry-kun, starting from the day he was found in Mr Dursleys car shortly after their deaths, which he had been locked in for several hours. You will find pictures of his physical condition from then up to the present, including some interesting shots of the scars covering his body though most are on his back, along with medical records. It also includes a psychological profile, and listed the mans of all the people he has killed over the four and a half years, not including those killed on missions…those are on the next page."

As he was saying this, Takami watched as the two adult Potters and the elderly man read the file, turning paler by the second. Lilly seemed to have reached a point her stomach couldn't handle anymore and ran over to a bin in the corner of the room to be sick, while the two young children could only look at the adults in the room in confusion, unable to understand what was going on.

For the next half an hour the white haired scientist watched as the group looked over the file in silence, at some point having taking the offered seats in front of the desk, as she stood next to Minaka with her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face. They waited until the three had finished reading, there expressions getting more and more distraught as they did, until finally they place the file back on the desk in front of them.

The moment it was back on the desk, Minaka grabbed it and placed it in a draw, locking it.

Lilly seemed to be in a catatonic state, her eyes wide and unblinking as she held the twins closed to her chest, her breathing slightly uneven. James looked like he had aged 20 years in the last few minutes, his hands shaking as he laced them together in front of his face, and sending worried looks to his wife and children. Without a doubt the one taking everything the best was Dumbledore, though he did look pale, and was sending looks at the distressed Potter family.

Being the only one able to actually talk at the moment, Dumbledore locked his eyed on Minaka, a small frown on his lips.

"While I am…grateful for the information you have given us, I admit I am confused as to _why_ you have volunteered this information. I am was not familiar with the creatures now as 'Sekirei', before now, and have a feeling it is not something may are…"

The grin that crossed Minaka's face was something Takami would have expected to see on Harry or Karasuba, but wasn't quite evil enough, and sent a shiver down her spine.

"You are a clever man…even if you look like Santa, Mr Dumbledore. You see I was watching your conversation with Harry-kun from a security camera, and heard you very clearly saying you had knowledge about why and how he is able to do the things he does. Right now I am the only thing standing in the way of your, what I can promise you if passed history is anything to go on, an extremely painfully death. You are going to tell me everything, every little detail, and I like what you say I will make sure you can leave Japan with all, if not most, of your limps still attached. If I don't like what you tell me…well the information I just gave you will not matter anyway, will it?"

At this point Takami was staring at Minaka with almost as much shock as their guests, have only seen the man act like this maybe two or three times before today, and one it always scared her.

Then once again, the effect was broken in an instant, the need to beat him with another clipboard got unbelievable strong.

"But first…let have some tea! Takami-kun, bring us some teas and snacks! AW!"

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING MAID YOU IDIOT!"

XXX

Harry could feel his whole body twitching, every muscle in itching…aching!

His mind was a storm of contracting thoughts, all fighting for dominance in his head, over lapping each other and screaming at him.

His family had come for him…they abandoned him…but they came…they left…he looked just like his dad…they left him with the Dursleys…he had his mother's eyes…she was the sister of the woman that used him as a slave…he had a brother and sister…they got to live with his mum and dad while he rotted away in a cupboard…they were his family…_they were his family_!

"AAAAWWW!"

Letting out a scream, Harry swept his hands to his right, sending everything in his room flying into the wall. But it didn't stop there, everything started spinning around him, almost as if he was in the eye of a storm, his hands clutching his head as he continued to scream.

"Hey, shut the hell up, your giving me a headache!"

His head shooting to look at the door, Harry saw Karasuba leaning against it with a small frown on her face as she watched his bed pass her.

The sight of his Sekirei instantly calmed him down, the flying furniture crashing to the floor, before he ran over and wrapped his arms around her in what, if she was a human, would have been a bone breaking hug.

"Karasuba…I want to kill them…I want to _kill them_! But…"

XXX

Karasuba felt a jolt of fear shoot through her body at that one word, her thought filling with the implications.

Was he actually thinking about leaving with them…leaving _her_? No…she had moulded him perfectly, twisted his mind so he was just like her, there should be no doubts in his head, no hesitation. But he said_ BUT_, that meant he was thinking about _not_ killing them! And if he wasn't going to kill them he might actually go with them!

Dam Minaka, she should have just let Harry kill them in the heat if the moment, then he wouldn't have had time to second guess himself! It would have probably been the finally push he needed to insure there was no way for him to go back!

What would happen if he left her…what would _she_ do?

Despite the fact she would never admit it to even him, Karasuba couldn't live without her little Ashikabi…she _wouldn't_ live without him.

Circling his still slightly small form with her arms, pulled him even closer to her body, her usual unnerving smile on her lips.

"…but?"

"…there still my family…right?"

Her grip tightening slightly, one hand moving up to hold the back of his head, Karasuba let out an exaggerated sigh as she slowly ran her hand up and down his neck in a soothing motion.

"But Harry-chan…what is family? Your Aunt, Uncle and Cousin were your family, and look what they did to you. And these are the people that left you with them…knowing exactly what would happen, how could they not? They Knew how you would be treated, knew they would hate you for being different, but they still left you with them. And now, after almost ten years they show up pretending to care…with twins! They had moved on with their lives, left you behind, and now that you are so strong they come and try and claim you as there's?"

She could feel his body relaxing, her words sneaking their way into his mind like they always did, and it brought a smile to her lips as she continued.

"Don't let them make you doubt yourself my little Harry-chan, don't give them a ledge to hold onto in her heart, or they will get in your head and twist your mind."

"…you're right…I need to kill them…I need to kill them before they corrupt me…"

"Of course I'm right, have I ever lied to you, _would _I ever lie to you? You're my precious little Harry-chan, and when Minaka is done getting all the information they have about you, we will kill them together and bury them in the same ditch as those _things_ you used to live with…"

Even though she couldn't see his face because it was pressed forming into her body, Karasuba could feel the grin slowly starting to spread across her Ashikabi's face, and it sent a delightful shiver down her spin.

XXX

"Wizards…well I must say out of all things I had theorised, that was not among them…and you claim to have sent Harry to live with your sister for his own protection?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Lilly nodded her head as she stared at the odd man behind the overly large desk.

"Yes, after Voldemort failed to kill Harry and disappeared, his followers started trying to assassinate him. We needed to hide him in the last place anyone would think to look until they were all caught, or he was old enough to start learning magic at age eleven. There are still several out there even now, but with his birthday coming up soon we thought it was the right time. I knew Petunia hated magic, but I never thought she would such horrible things…he was supposed to be safer with them! There were Bloodwards set around the house to make sure nothing could hurt him!" "

Despite not wanting to, Takami couldn't help but see the logic in what the Potters had done, after all who could ever imagine the Dursleys were capable of doing such things. But that didn't mean she liked it, after all, even if there was a risk, they could have checked in on him. They had cut themselves off from Harry completely in fear of someone finding him through them, but that didn't mean they couldn't have arranged for someone _else_ to look in on him, at least then they could have prevented this situation altogether.

"While it may not have been the smartest plan, I seems to have been the only one you could come up with on short notice, so I can't fault you for what you did…"

"So you will allow us to take Harry back to England?"

Letting out a condescending laugh, Minaka turned his attention one the oldest of the group, his glasses shining in such a way as to block his eyes from view.

"Of course not, setting aside the fact Harry-kun will try and kill you the next time you see him, he is part of the Sekirei plan now. I cannot allow such an important playing in the game of the gods just leave before it even starts, he will a vital role in the years to come."

This time it was James who spoke, his face set in a frown and his voice angry.

"But he is our son, you have no right-!"

"_Was_ your son, in the both the eyes of the law, and I am sure anyone else who hears this story, you gave up any claim you had on the boy the moment to abandoned him on the doorstep of creatures like the Dursleys."

"There were Bloodwards set around the house! There should have been no way for him to have been hurt while inside it!"

She saw the smile on Minaka's face when the red headed witch said Bloodwards, which had been explained to them already, and knew it was the smile he got whenever he was about to make someone feel stupid for the fun of it.

"Ah yes, the Bloodwards…from what you told us, a Bloodward is powered by the shared blood running through at least two people living in the same house that are directly related, and is designed to prevent anyone not living there from being able to enter the house if they have bad intentions towards the ones inside. However, I loophole in this is the fact that if the people who live there have bad intentions to each other, the wards are useless to do anything about it. A large oversight on your part for sure."

Before they had time to respond to this statement, the group was interrupted by a beeping coming from Minaka's computer, which was followed by a window opening on the screen. The window was showing a security video, and on it was Karasuba and Harry, the latter of which had his Ninjato drawn, as they made their way to the office.

Her eyes widening, Takami sent a worried look at Minaka, who's only reaction was to cross his fingers in front of his mouth with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Well, it would seem our conversation will need to be cut short, I had hope we would have more time before he snapped, but it would seem little Harry-kun is on his way right now to kill you…"

Ignoring the now clearly panicking people, Minaka stood from his desk and slowly turned and walked towards the balcony.

"But let it never be said I am not a man of my word, there is a ladder on the balcony leading to the roof, where I have already arranged a helicopter to take you to the airport. The information you have given me will be very helpful, and I really don't want blood on my nice white carpet, however this is a onetime thing and if you return to Japan I will not help you again. Now, I suggest you hurry, at their current speed they will arrive here in…4 minutes and 53 seconds…"

Though they did hesitate slightly, and Lilly look as if she wanted to say something, one glance down at the two little children holding onto her legs was enough for them all too quickly leave without another word.

Frowning slightly, Takami let out a tired sigh, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at Minaka.

"They'll never make it, you know that…"

"Don't be such a worry wart, Takami-kun, like always I have an ingenious plan!"

This did not ease her fears in the slightest.

XXX

He was tired of waiting, tired of Minaka standing between him and what Karasuba assured him, was his right. So with his Ninjato drawn, grin on his face, Harry quickly made his way to the CEO's office with every intention of killing his 'family'.

He saw a few guards look like they were thinking of trying to stop him, but the moment he glanced in their direction they quickly moved out of the way, not wanting to be on the pointy end of his weapon and knowing they could do nothing to stop him. He could feel Karasuba walking behind him, feel her own excitement for what he was about to do, and it only made him grin wider.

When they finally reached the door he didn't pause, slamming them open with a flick of his wrist, only to stop and look around when all he saw were Takami and who he knew from pictures and videos was Minaka.

"Where are they!?"

To his credit, Minaka wasn't intimidated in the least, a small smirk on his face as he took a sip from a cup of tea in front of him, his eyes locked on Harry.

"They are on the roof, using the helicopter I arranged to take them to the airport, why don't you sit down so we can talk, Harry-kun? After all this is the first time we are meeting face to face…"

Ignoring the offered seat, Harry made to walk over to the balcony, only to hear a word that would change his life.

"Activate"

At that one word, Harry grabbed his head in pain as it was filled a high pitched shrieking, sending painful spasms throughout his entire body ad he fell to his knees, his Ninjato clattering to the ground at his side.

"What are you doing to him?!"

"Minaka stop!"

He had just enough awareness to recognise the voices of both Karasuba and Takami respectfully, but the sound was getting louder and with it the pain stronger.

"Deactivate"

With that word, the sound was gone, and Harry fell the rest of the way to the floor gasping as the pain finally released him. He realised that Karasuba had at some point grabbed hold of him, sitting on the floor with his head in her lap as he slowly became aware of his surroundings again.

"I just want you to know, I took no pleasure in doing that to you, but you gave me know choice…"

Turning to look at Minaka, who was still sat behind his desk sipping tea, Harry struggled to get his breathing back under control as the man continued talking.

"Your no don't wondering what just happened, and that is understandable, so I will explain. During one of your annual physicals, I arranged for one of the lap techs to inject you with Nano-bots, which have been hiding dormant in your body since. You see you are a powerful boy Harry, too powerful to not have a way to control you…with one word I can activate the Nano-bots and render you helpless. The effects of them being activated will only increase the longer they are active, and only I can stop them. in a way, you could think of this as a leash, insurance in case you ever got too much to handle…"

"Bastard!"

Harry made to get up and leap over the desk, only to stop when Minaka made an exaggerated move of opening his mouth, his eyes shining slightly at the power he had over the boy.

"Now, I'm not a monster, so I will only use this power over you when necessary, and you will be able to carry one living your life as you have so far. I will not even stop you if your family were to return, but I agreed to allow them to leave in return for information, and that information was _very _good, so for now you will forget about them."

His hands were shaking, his teeth grinding tightly, but Harry knew he could do nothing. Even as the sound of a helicopter taking off reached his ears, and all he could think about was chasing after it, he did not move an inch.

It was at that exact moment, during his first ever face to face meeting with the CEO of MBI, that Harry make a decision.

One day, no matter how long it would take, Harry was going to kill Manaka with his bare hands.

XXX

**Hope you like it, sorry for those who wanted him to kill them, but this will not be his last meeting with his family. However, I have yet to decide if he will kill them or not, but even if he doesn't the only ones he will actually be able to have any kind of relationship with would be the twins, if that.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**R&R**


	5. Goblins

**Hey, just a heads up, this chapter shows Harry's first interaction with the magical world, mainly Goblins.**

**Now these Goblins will be a lot nicer to Wizards then the ones in Britain, because in Japan they are treated with more respect, so if you think they are acting a little too nice, that is why.**

**also, just a heads up Harry will be a little out of character this chapter, but will be back to his insane self in the next, don't worry.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

XXX

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sekirei

XXX

Chapter 5- Goblins

XXX

A week passed by, and Karasuba was able to discover several things about the Nano-bots inside Harry's body that Minaka haven't mentioned, like how he didn't actually have to say anything for them to activate. The fact that he also didn't even have to see him also was discovered, along with the fact if Karasuba attacked him herself it also triggered them. She had no idea how they worked, but it was getting more and more clear they weren't going to be able to kill Minaka without help.

But now wasn't the time to be thinking about all the ways she was going to make Minaka suffer for what he was doing to her Ashikabi, she had a job to so, one she was actually going to enjoy.

Karasuba, Harry and Takami were quietly walking into a grocery store in the middle of Tokyo, following the instructions written on the piece of paper Minaka had given her. They were going to visit what, according to Dumbledore, was the 'magical street', hidden in Japan in order to get Harry some supplies. He wouldn't be going to any schools, the only thing she would agree with him on, and was instead going to be home schooled/self-taught from whatever they could find in the street.

Takami was coming to keep an eye on the two and report everything they saw back to Minaka, who had been acting like an excited five year old when thy left, and was staying several paces behind the two had had yet to actually say anything.

The grey haired Sekirei still had her doubts about it though, after all who would hide the entrance to a magic hidden street inside a busy grocery store for anyone to find?

Frowning slightly, Karasuba lead the three to the back of the store where a line of refrigerators were set up, stopping in front of the one with an out of order sign with large creak in the glass window on the front. The creak stretched from the top right corner to the bottom left, and when she ran her finger along it, was cold to the touch despite it being turned off.

Glancing at the paper in her hand again, Karasuba pulled her fist back and slammed it right into the middle of glass where the creak was, half expecting to be kicked out my the owner any second for causing damage. Except the glass didn't break, and instead stretched and flexed where her hand hit it as if it were made of rubber, before moved bag into its normal state with her fist still sicking though it.

Turning to send Harry a grin, which was returned, Karasuba stepped forward and felt a cold sensation passing over her body as the world around her when black, all sound fading to nothing. This didn't last long however, and when she took another step forward Karasuba's senses were assaulted by all knew sights and sounds, her eyes widening a fraction as she looked around.

It looked as if she had stepped back in time, the street before her looing almost exactly like what one would have seen several hundred years ago in Japan, and was shocked to find herself outside under a clear blue sky. In front of her was a dirt road with traditional Japanese houses lining it on either side, complete with people wondering around dressed in kimonos and straw hats. The only thing that stood out on the street was what looked like an actual feudal castle that had been built at the far end, towering over the other buildings and casting a large shadow half way down the road leading to it.

Karasuba turned to her right when she heard a gasp, and smile when she saw her little Ashikabi standing next her looking at everything with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open in shock at the sights before him.

"You better close your mouth my little Harry-chan, or someone might steal your tongue…"

Turing to look at her with a large grin on his face, which for once didn't look demonic, Harry grabbed her hand and started pulling Karasuba up the street as Takami silently followed them. According to the instructions she had been given, the first place they needed to go was the castle at the end of the street, which was apparently a bank called 'Gringotts', where they would open a bank account and get some money exchanged.

Was they passed the shops on their way, Karasuba could only blink at some of the things she was seeing, nit sure what to make of them.

One seemed to sell Cauldrons of all shapes, sizes and metals, several looking more than big enough to fit a fully ground man inside and still have room for a few kids. Another was clearly some kind of pet store, and in the window display she saw what looked like a giant yellow toad that with a pink underbelly, which seemed to be burping multi-coloured bubbles. Then there was a store selling brooms and carpets, no two looking the same, that was being crowded by quite a few kids as they talked about which was the fastest.

At one point she had notice a little only lady with a large wart on the end of a long hooked nose stepping towards her from a shop with a spray bottle in her hand and smile on her face, which was gone the moment Karasuba lay her hand on her katana and smiled back at her, her eyes squinting almost completely shut as she sent a small blast of Killing Intent. Karasuba had never wore perfume in her life, if that was even what the stiff was, and had no intention of starting now.

When they finally reached the bank, the three stopped for a moment to admire the large oriental doors, which had the image of a dragon snarling at those in front of it made from solid gold with rubies for eyes, along with the two guards stood on either side of it.

From what Minaka had told her about goblins, who were short creatures, but dangerous creatures that were in charge of running Wizard Banks these were definitely _not_ goblins.

They both stood at almost ten feet, even while slumped forward slightly, with broad shoulders, muscles covering every inch of their bodies, and arms reaching down to their knees. They were both wearing lose black clothes with no sleeves, and had Oni masks hiding their faces from sight, with foot long horns shooting out of their head and bushy purple hair that fell down to their lower backs. They also had bright red skin covered in black markings, which were easy to see because of their bare arms, and her holding giant wooden clubs with metal studs covering one end.

Karasuba felt herself grin at the sight of them, wondering who good of a fight she would get out of them before they died, but quickly pushed the thought away for now, they were there for a reason, and she could always have a little fun later. So sending a smile at the two guards, who she could only assume from their appearance were Oni, Karasuba lead the group forward into the bank.

Only to pause when a loud shrieking sound filled the air and a large metal grate slammed down behind them, cutting off the exit. A moment later they were surrounded by twenty waste high creatures dressed from head to toe in armour, all with large axes pointing towards them.

"Holt! The wards have picked up a Dark Artefact from your group, you will be searched then interrogated, lay your weapon on the ground!"

The one to speak was clearly the leader, his armour being slightly more decorative then the others with some king of symbol in his shoulder, and was the only one not pointing his weapon at them.

She felt Harry reach for his Ninjato behind his back, a sense of pride filling her at the fact he was thinking about resisting, but stopped him before he could do anything by laying her hand on his shoulder and shaking her head. While she would have happily slaughtered these…goblins with a smile on her face, Karasuba was curios what they meant about a 'Dark Artefact', seeing as none of them had ever actually been in contact with the magical world before today,

Slowly unhooking her Katana, the grey haired Sekirei lay in on the floor about a foot away from her feet, before raising her hands in the air with a smile on her face.

"The boy to, I saw him reaching for it, don't try and fool me!"

Her smile widening slightly, Karasuba nodded for him to do as he was told, which he did not a moment later, copying her by placing it on the ground and putting his hands in the air. The Goblin turned to look at Takami for a moment, before nodding to himself and gesturing for someone at the behind him to come forward.

This Goblin wasn't wearing amour, and instead had on what looked like a Victorian style English suite tailed to fix his small form. He was shorter than the others, and had a long nose and pointed ears, with black balding hair on top of his head and beady black eyes. In his hand he was holding a long, at least when he was holding it, metal rod covered in strange markings Karasuba didn't recognise.

He walked over to stand in front of them and, much like you would see at an airport, started to hold it in front of each of them one by one. He started with Karasuba, then moved to Takami before ending on Harry.

The moment the rod reached Harry's head, the symbols started to glow purple, and much to the shock of both Karasuba and Takami, black smoke stared to leak out of the lightning bolt scar on her Ashikabi's head, floating in the air for a few inches before fading away.

From the shocked look on the Goblins face, he wasn't expecting that to happen either, and quickly ran back over and started talking very fast in a langue as he waved his hands around wildly and kept pointing at Harry. Within seconds the two were having a very loud argument that, while being ignored by the guards still pointing their axes at them, it was apparently enough to get someone's, who was apparently very important.

"What is going on here, act your ages and remember your manners, we do not speak the Langue in front of those who are not able to!"

Two arguing Goblins stopped yelling at each other instently, and stepped back to allow a new Goblin to walk between them.

This one was as tall as the weapon wilding ones, but was wearing what looked like an even more expensive suit then Goblin with the rid. his head was completely bald, and his noses looked to almost come a foot away from his face it was so big, with long fingers and inch long claws on the ends. He was also wearing a pair of gold rimmed glasses, which covered his beady blood red eyes, and was walking with a noticeable limp in his left leg.

Turning his attention to Karasuba and her group, the new Goblin put on a small smile, though it soloed more like a sneer with his sharp teeth and crooked lips, and nodded his head slightly in apology.

"I am very sorry for my brothers and there rudeness, my name is Rotgut, one of the senior partners of this Branch. If you would give me a moment I am sure we can have this whole mess shorted out."

"I am Karasuba, the other woman is Takami-san, and this is Harry-chan."

The now identified Rotgut turned his attention away from them again, and Karasuba couldn't help but think about just of proper his way of speaking was, as if he were a nobleman. Every word had been spoken with dignity and a sense of authority, and from the slightly stiffer poseurs of the guards around them and the clear injure he had, she could only assume he had been a warrior at some point many year ago.

She had only just met the goblins, and throughout the sort time she knew them despite the fact they hadn't stopped pointing weapons at her, Karasuba already liked them more then humans.

Steeping forward again, the small Goblin whispered something in Rotgut's ear, which made his beady red eyes widen in shock before glancing at Harry for a moment. The shock only lasted a second though, before he was back under control and seemed to be glaring at the scar on her Ashikabi's head as if it had done something terrible to him personally, before clearing his throat and stepping towards them again.

"I think this conversation would be better spoken behind closed doors, if you would all follow me to my office, we can talk in a more…secure environment. I will have Bloodspite bring your weapons, as until we have sorted out this issue I am affirmed you will not be allowed to carry them, and Bonehook will be informing several others of the situation at hand."

Despite the way he spoke making it sound like a request, Karasuba could tell it was anything but, and the idea made her smile.

Nodding her head, the grey haired Sekirei watched as the armoured Goblin walked off and left through a door to their right, while the small one with the rod ran over and picked up her Katana and Harry's Ninjato. She was about to move when she heard the Bloodspite mutter to himself just loud enough for her to hear.

"What are these made of? This metal is amazing…maybe I could take them to the smiths to have a look…"

Letting her Killing Intent spite slight, making the Guards around them flinch slightly, Karasuba looked down at the now shaking Goblin at her feet with her usual smile.

"If you take either of those blades out of my sight, I will gut you with my bare hands and make you inmate your namesake...understood?"

Her response was the little goblin nodding his head rapidly before running to stand next to Rotgut, who Karasuba noticed was giving her an approving look, before he turned away and started walking to one of the doors on their right.

She had expected the door to leg to one of the higher floors, after all they were inside a castle, but instead it led right to a set of stairs going down. They followed him down, the stairs changing from carpet to stone after the first hundred feet or so, and the walls were lined with touches.

Seeing her raised eyebrow, Rotgut let out a, deep, throaty chuckle.

"I see you are not familiar with the ways of my Brothers and I, allow me to enlighten you. We Goblins are what humans would call a 'rather Spartan race', while we do enjoy riches, they are mostly used for the public as a show of power and standing. A Goblin will always be at their happiest with a hundred ton of stone above our heads, a hard floor under our feet and a cold mug of Grog in our guts."

Nodding in understanding, Karasuba look down when she felt Harry grab her hand, only to frown when she saw him shaking and his breath coming in short bursts. It took her about two seconds to realised what was happening. Despite her best efforts, Harry still had a few psychological scars left over from his years of abuse at the hands of the Dursleys, one of which was that after being locked in a cupboard for days at a time had led to him have a rather severe case of Claustrophobia.

Taking her hand out of his, Karasuba quickly moved it to his shoulder and pulled him to her side before he had time to panic.

"Calm down, my little Harry-chan, nothing will happen while I'm here."

It wasn't often Karasuba showed any kind of affection when it wasn't just the two of them, but not even the 'Black Sekirei' could resist when her Ashikabi was in pain and she could do something about it.

She saw Bloodspite look back at them for a moment, only to quickly look away when she sent him a glare, the little goblin almost tripping over his own feet as he tried to put more distance between them.

When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs they found themselves looking at a tunnel, so long she couldn't even see the end, with others branching off at random pointes in every direction. Despite they were apparently now standing in a maze, Rotgut moved forward without hesitation, his steps strong and confident as he lead them down different tunnels and passed door, all of which looked exactly the same with no identifying markings.

It wasn't until after they had been walking for 30 minutes that they finally came to a door, that looked exactly the same as the hundreds they had already passed, and Rotgut pushed it open and walking in, Karasuba and the others following.

The Goblin hadn't been kidding when he said they were a Spartan race, the walls were roughly cut stone, and the only furniture in the room was a large desk and four chairs. The only decoration in the room was what looked like a very battle worn suite of armour that had been polished to perfection, with a large broad sword next to it almost as tall and wide as the armour itself. But the thing that most caught her attention about the armour was the large hole in the left leg, just below the knee, that almost looked to have been melted.

Seeing where she was looking as he took his seat behind the desk, Rotgut smirked and let out a chuckle.

"A memento of better times, my dear. Before I was a banking, I was a warrior, 'Rotgut the Blood Bringer' they used to call me. Until I got hit with a Cutting Curse strong enough to bypass my armour."

At his point the Elderly Goblin pulled up his left pant leg, revealing a face one made of metal with a hinge acting as an ankle joint.

"Took my leg clean off, blasted wizard didn't even have the guts to finish me off before I slit his throat, but what a battle it was!"

By this point he was cackling, clearing remembering better times filled with blood and carnage…Karasuba was starting to like him more and more by the second.

Smirking, she took one of the seats, pulling Harry into her lap as he still hadn't calmed down, and started slowly stroking his hair in an attempt to soothe him slightly. If Rotgut found Harry's behaviour odd, he didn't say anything, and after Bloodspite had placed their weapons on the desk motioned for him to stand at the back of the room next to the door.

"Before I start to explain what is going on, I must tell you that there are some things about it that I will not tell you, and I hope you will allow me to explain my reasoning for this…"

Waiting for a moment until she gave him a nod to continue, Rotgut leaned back in his seat and let out a deep growl, his eyes once again locking on Harry's scar with hate.

"There three types of magic in the world, Light, Dark and, though some wizards refuses to admit it, Grey. Most spells fall into Grey magic, and can be used for either Light or Dark, with very few actually belonging to just one or the other. When you entered Gringotts, our wards picked up something that was _completely_ Dark magic, and the guards reacted to prevent anything from happening. The scar on young Harry-san's head is being used to hold…something, the darkest Magic known to the world in fact, and it's very existence is an insult to both nature and everything we Goblins believe in. The reason I will not give you pacific details is because the less people that actually know about this Magic the better."

Again nodding in understanding, her hand still running through Harry's hear, Karasuba waited for him to continue.

"What I will tell you is that living inside his scar is a…parasite, you might call it, created by and of pure Dark Magic. It had yet to become active, as like all wizards his magical core with not stabilise until his sixteenth birthday, but when that time comes it will start to actively react inside his body. The consequences of allowing this to happen would be the young Harry-san going insane…"

"Too late for that I'm afraid Mr Rotgut, Harry-chan is already a blood thirsty killer."

Letting out a laugh as he turned to look at Takami, who was now frowning at his reaction, Karasuba saw a very familiar light in the Goblins eyes, one she saw every day in her own and Harry's.

"I'm afraid you have misunderstood, Miss Takami-san, we Goblins have our own definition of insanity. To us Bloodlust, which I can clearly see his eyes are filled with, and a love of killing are not only seen as the norm, but encouraged! I myself have danced in the blood of hundreds of fallen foes before I was forced to retired from combat, by our standards he is no different than anyone else."

Karasuba smirked when she saw the white haired scientists face going pale, before she swallowed a lump in her throat, before talking again.

"Then what _do _you consider as Insanity?"

"In the weeks leading up to his sixteenth birthday, Harry-san will begin to have nightmares, and not even sleeping will allow him to regain his energy. Then he would start to hallucinate, seeing and hearing things that aren't there. This will lead to extreme paranoia, until he is unable to see anyone around him as anything other than a threat. After this would be random burst of rage, where he will lash out at anyone near him. then we come to the point that he would realised something was happening to him, even though he had do nothing about it, and would start to panic, which is exactly what the Parasite wants him to do. With his mind weakened, it will attempt to take his body as its own, leading to a battle of wills that his by this point exhausted mind will have very little chance to win. However, even if he were to win, there are only two possible outcomes. The first is that the Parasite will be surpassed and pushed into the back of his mind, where it will wait for another opportunity to strike again…"

When he paused, Karasuba frowned slightly, a small growl being released from her lips as her hand stopped stroking Harry's hair for a moment.

"What is the other outcome?"

"The other outcome is a Goblins true definition of insanity…this is where Harry-san absorbs the Parasite, and both he and it cancel each other's minds out. What is left is a shell, a shell unable to feel happiness or sadness, Love or Hate, they are nothing. He will wonder the earth, killing everything in sight without feeling, until finally either he is killed, or there is nothing left for him _to _kill. We Goblins call creates that become this The Purge, for that is all they can do, purge the earth of all life until nothing is left."

Now, Karasuba was a lot of things, and she would be the first to admit she enjoyed killing, but the idea of what the Goblin was describing was too much even for her.

Eye widening, she pulled Harry closer into her body, her arms tightening around her little Ashikabi, Karasuba took a deep breath before asking what she was sure would be the most important question she would ever ask.

"Can you remove it?"

When she saw the large grin spread across Rotgut's lips, the tension in her body relaxed, and her arms loosed slightly around Harry.

"But of course, Wizards have no idea, what with them having almost no knowledge on what this is, but we Goblins created a way many years ago. It will be painful, but we will have the Parasite out of him within the hour. As we speak, a group of our Sharman's are preparing the ritual room, where we will 'Pull' the Parasite from him and seal it."

The moment he had finished saying this, the door to the office opened to reveal the Goblin in armour that had left, Bonehook. He gave a low bow, his armour clattering together loudly, before speaking.

"Lord Rotgut, Elder Rotbite asked me to inform you the ritual is ready, and asks you bring the boy to The Hall of Souls so they may begin. Both he and the other Elders and Sharman were most distressed to hear of his condition, and are eager have it removed as soon as possible."

Nodding, Rotgut got back to his feet and gestured for them to follow, dismissing Bloodspite as he passed and walking next to Bonehook they walked back into the maze of corridors. Despite his old age and limp, Rotgut was able to keep pass with the younger warrior with ease, and didn't slow down for a second over the next fifteen minutes as they were lead to a set of doors.

Unlike the ones they had seen so far, these actually stood out from the rest. They were made from a pure black stone Karasuba didn't recognise, and stood ten foot tall and seven wide, with solid gold handles.

The moment they reached it the doors swung open, revealing a Goblin that looked almost exactly like Rotgut, only without a limb and black eyes. Stepping over to stand in front of the new Goblin, Rotgut grasped his hand, before they both brought up their other hand to cover them in what Karasuba could only assume was some kind of Goblin greeting.

"Brother, we have been waiting, let us begin and remove the Parasite."

"Of course, Rotbite…"

Turning back to look at them, Rotgut gestured to the now named Rotbite, who moved to stand next to him.

"Allow me to introduce my Blood Brother, Rotbite, he is one of the Goblin Elders and is an expert on all things Dark. He will be the one leading the Ritual to remove the Parasite form Harry-san."

Nodding in greeting, they followed the two Goblins, leaving Bonehook in the corridor, and could only gasp at the room inside.

Everything was made from the same black stone as the doors they had passed, only covered in gold symbols inlayed right into them, and for the life of her Karasuba couldn't followed any for more than a few feet before getting lost. Shooting out of the floor, again made of the same stone as everything else, were thirteen stands, each only reaching about three feet high, and holding glass balls set on purple pillows. The ball seemed to be filled with some kind of grey smoke, constantly swirling around, and gave off a slight glow in the otherwise dark room. Stood behind twelve of these stands, was a Goblin, each dressed in a black cloak that covered them completely from head to toe.

The other Goblins didn't even look in their direction as they walked into the room, Rotbite leading them to the point directly in the centre of the room, before turning to look at them.

"The boy will remove his clothes and lay down in the centre, the females will wait outside until the Ritual is complete."

Frowning, Karasuba tighten her hold on Harry's shoulder, pulling him a little closer to her body.

Apparently Rotbite saw this, but instead of getting angry, he only gave her what she thought was supposed to be a smile, it was really hard to tell with Goblins, they always looked like they wanted to gut you.

"Do not worry, apart from the pain of having the Parasite removed, no harm will come to your Bonded, you have my word of honour."

Eye widening, Karasuba could only stare at the Goblin for a moment, before finally regaining her voice.

"How did you know…?"

"While to a humans eyes such bonds are unseen, to a Goblins it is plan as blood, I can see the string that tethers you together. I must admit it is stronger then what we would normally see between humans, but then again you're not _actually _human…are you my dear?"

For a moment Karasuba locked eyes with the now grinning Goblin, and once again was hit with the realisation that she really liked these people, they were bloodthirsty, cunning, and all around a pleasure to talk to.

Nodding her head, Karasuba allowed her usual smile to cross her lips and released a little Killing Intent, just enough to send a shiver down there spines.

"Of course, but if you were to break your word, I am sure you understand I will be very…unhappy…"

The two brother Goblins turned to look at each other with large grins on their faces, before letting out identical laughs at the same time.

She and Takami, who seemed to be getting a little nervous about everything that was going on, followed Rotgut back outside the room. Only for Karasuba to stop when she felt something grabbing her hand. Looking down, she Harry staring at her with pleading eyes, this being one of those rare moments when he actually acted like the kid he was. He always seemed to revert slightly when he was in a confined space like this, and would latch onto her like a child would its mother, and even if she didn't like it Karasuba would never push her Ashikabi away when he needed her.

Bending down so she was kneeing in front of him, Karasuba pulled him into her body for a firm hug, her hand rubbing the back of his head gently as she whispered into his ear.

"It's ok, my little Harry-chan, I will be right outside the door. If anything happens to you I will come and slaughter them all before they realise what is happening…ok?"

Getting a silent nod in response, Karasuba stood back up and followed Rotgut out the door, leaving her Ashikabi behind.

XXX

After they had took his clothes and placed them outside the room, Harry was told to lay down on the floor flat, then shoved a piece of leather wrapped wood in his mouth and his hands and legs tied down with rope he now saw were coming out of the stone. He didn't miss the look Rotbite had given him when he saw his back, though Harry was surprised it wasn't the usual shocked and pitying expression he had seen from most people.

The Goblin, while clearly shocked at first, had looked at him the same way Karasuba did when she looked at his scars, with respect.

He tried not to think about the fact he was possibly a mile underground, with tons of heavy stone just waiting to fall on his head, and no Karasuba to make him feel better, so instead focused on what was going on around him.

The Ritual seemed to have already started, Rotbite taking his place at the last stand, and the air was filled with the sound of humming. The Goblins had all started humming, the sounds blending together perfectly, getting louder and louder by the second until it was echoing around the stone room. He saw the gold inlay on the walls start to glow, lighting the room more and more until it was too bright for him to look at anymore, and when the ones he was laying one light up he felt the heat coming off of them through the scared skin on his back. Then he hear the sound of one of the Goblins starting to chant, though he didn't know what was being said because it was in the Goblins own langue, joining the humming and getting louder and more powerful as it went.

The pain hit without warning, his head suddenly splitting open, and if not for the leather covered wood in his mouth Harry would have let lose a soul ripping scream of agony. He started struggling against his bonds, limbs spasming wildly, and the pain getting worse by the second. He started to feel a pulling sensation, starting from the scar on his head and snaking its way down to his chest, where he could feel something gripping…what he could only imagine was his very soul as it tried to resist. As the pull got stronger, so did the pain, and Harry was afraid whatever was holding onto him would take his soul with it.

He didn't know how long this tug of war was going on inside his body, his mind only about to focus on the pain, then all of a sudden the thing lost its grip and was yanked out of him in one strong pull and the pain was gone. He saw the air above him filling with black smoke, and inside it what looked like a deformed face blurring in and out of focus, snarling at everything in the room.

He watch it look around for a moment, before launching itself towards one of the Goblins, letting out a shriek, one to be sucked into the glass ball on the stand in front of it the moment it got close.

XXX

They were back in Rotgut's office, an exhausted Harry half asleep in her lap, and the glass ball sat on the desk in front of them. She watched as the smoke creature silently screamed at them, its distorted face turning to each of them one at a time, as it tried to break free of the glass. It really was a perfected looking thing, and she wondered what was so dangerous about it, but decided she didn't really care.

Turning her attention to Rotgut, who was once again sitting behind his desk, and Rotbite who was stood next to him, Karasuba nodded towards the ball with a raised eyebrow.

"So what are you going to do with that thing now?"

It was Rotbite who answer her, the smirk on his lips looking down right evil as he let out a deep chuckle.

"We will use it to find its creator, then destroy them both, we have already ordered a team to be assembled who will start the hunt. They will search the world if they have too, but the one to have created this Parasite will be found, that I can assure you."

Nodding in understanding, Karasuba shifted Harry on her lap slightly, enjoying his closeness.

Clearing his throat, Rotgut lean back in his chair and foxed his eyes on the grey haired Sekirei, a small smile in his lips.

"Now that all of that has been taken care of, perhaps we may get to the reason you came to Gringotts in the first place?"

Again nodding, Karasuba reached insider her robe and pulled out several golden bricks, though where exactly she had been keeping them inside the tight clothes she was wearing was anyone's guess, and placed them on the table in front of her.

"We came to open an account with these, in both mine and Harry-chan's name…"

Taking off his glasses and picking up one of the gold bars, Rotgut weighed it in his hand for a moment before pulling out an odd looking magnifying glass that he held to his right eye, humming to himself as he looked it over.

"This is good quality, the kind we Goblins have many uses for, I see no problem opening an account for you both. We will gladly buy such high quality gold, and any more you may have if you so wish, and it should be more than enough for you to start off your account."

Putting the gold back down, Rotgut reached over the desk and held out his hand to Karasuba, a smile on his face.

"You have a deal…Karasuba-san."

XXX

**Hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you thought.**

**Also, not sure when the next will be done, I am busy this week end so will not have much time to write it, but hopefully it will not be too long.**


End file.
